A Twist in Fate
by daisy97
Summary: Jenni Charlotte Palmer is an only child of Auror Ethan Palmer & Daily Prophet editor, Charlotte Palmer. At eleven, she feels as though life is full of fun, friends, and flowers. However, an event occurs causing her to live with close family friends -the Potters. Follow her in discovering who she is, the adventures she gets into and the friends she makes. T for future chapters. R&R!
1. Fun, Flowers, and Fate

Disclamer: Owning Harry Potter is like saying i have a thorough understanding of math. It's not happening anytime soon.

Jennifer Charlotte (Jenni) Palmer lived an ordinary magical life with her parents, that is, until one day her ordinary life got turned upside down. She lives in a small house in a community full of witches and wizards with her magical parents, Ethan and Charlotte Palmer. They wizard community they lived in was small, and close. It had a picturesque meadow a mile away, and was well isolated from any muggle town or city within a 30 miles radius and was well protected with charms against muggle knowledge.

Jenni is an only child and was turning eleven years old in 24 hours on August had a pretty clear idea on what special present she would receive on her birthday. It was a present most anticipated by any witch or wizard turning eleven. And, it was also the _most_ life changing news any magical muggleborn would get. This particular gift was the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying how much of a pleasure it would be if the recipient would join the school's enrollment. However, widely unknown to Miss Palmer, her life was about to become a whirlwind of surprises.

The Palmer family was having an early birthday family celebration picnic in the meadow for Jenni. Meanwhile Jenni was off picking flowers after eating, which was her usual tradition, Ethan and Charlotte were having a discussion about Jenni staying over at a close colleague friend of Ethan's –the Potter's- for the upcoming weekend. They joked about having a well deserved rest after Jenni's "crazy" birthday week. Plus, they figured she and the Potter's oldest son, and best friend of Jenni, would want to talk all night about going to Hogwarts in less than a month. That is, of course, after she receives her letter.

Suddenly, it was as if time had frozen, the laughing, joking, and flower picking stopped. When all of a sudden, the sound, similar to the crack of a whip, was heard, a mumble of words were spoken, and a vivid flash of green light erupted. In the corner of Jenni's eye she sees a dark, mysterious figure vanish with a crack, and two people hidden from her sight because of the height from the meadow grass and flowers. Full of anxiety and dread she rushes over to where she knew her parents would be. She began to pray, hoping that her parents may have only collapsed due to some extreme lack of rest. She knew it was ridiculous in her head, but she still prayed none-the-less. And what she found was the very thing she was praying against, and it was staring up at her in her mother and father's kind face. Death.

Jenni's vision started to spin. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She felt as though her lungs collapsed due to an intense pressure against her breathing, and her entire body began to tremble like a leaf being blown by a harsh wind. And, not knowing what else to do -she ran.


	2. Questions, Answers, Change

Jenni ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she needed to get away and tell someone –anyone- what she saw. She didn't know where to go, but at the same time she knew _who_ to go to. Her fathers best friend and auror colleague, who was practically an uncle to her was the man to go to –Harry Potter.

She didn't bother knocking on the door and instead barged in knowing the family wouldn't be upset. She immediately looks to her right inside the kitchen and sees Ginny Potter making lunch for her three children. Ginny looks up in alarm but collects herself quickly when she realizes whom it is.

"Oh, Jenni. Hi. What are you doing here?" Ginny asks, "I thought you were…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the young girls worn and panicked expression.

"Oh… sweetie?" Ginny gently says full of concern while walking over to her, "what is it? What happened?" At this point her children, James, Albus, and Lily, were looking at Jenni curiously.

"I..I need.. I need to find Harry. It's urgent… I need him," Jenni finally replies between gasps of air.

Ginny simple looks at her trying to read the young girls face. What she sees is a beautiful girl with caramel colored skin, soft, caring dark brown eyes, and chestnut brown curly hair giving Ginny a look of extreme determination she had never seen from any child before.

"He's right upstairs. In his study," Ginny says.

"Thank you," Jenni says gratefully. She quickly turns to run upstairs.

"But!" Ginny quickly exclaims. Jenni turns back around impatiently. Ginny says with a smirk, "knock on the door this time as opposed to knocking the door down." Jenni gives her a grin and hurries up the stairs to Harry's door and begins pounding on it with a combination of urgency and impatience.

Harry opens the door with annoyance, "What on ear-." He stops short seeing Jenni looking up at him with worry and a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Jen. I wasn't expecting you. What's…what's the matter?" he asks softly. And, without any spoken reply she wraps her arms around his waist and starts sobbing into his chest. He does his best to soothe her telling her how 'everything is going to be alright' and 'I'm here, I'm here'. As well as plenty of 'shhhs'.

After some time of them in that position –Jenni sobbing and clutching onto Harry like her life depended on it, and Harry saying phrases to calm her and holding onto her tightly, Jenni finally speaks, "I need help. My..my mum and….my dad… they.. they've…they're gone."

Harry looks at her for a log moment. Taking in what she said and understanding that they didn't disappear, but that they really are gone.

He finally replies, "Show me." Jenni nods and Harry whips away her stray tears with a small smile. She takes his hand and walks down the stairs. As they get downstairs the Potter children are finishing up lunch and Ginny stands up and walks up to her husband, asking what's going on. He says he'll tell her when they get back and that Jenni has o show him something important. Ginny nods and kisses him on his cheek and gives Jenni a kiss on her forehead, as they're about to leave.

And so, Harry and Jenni walk, hand in hand, to the meadow. Harry stops in his tracks when he sees what has happened and puts his arm around Jenni's shoulders. He sends a patronus to the ministry aurors about the crime. Within seconds they appear and some go over to Harry and talk, while other take photographs of the incident, and a female auror named Milly Danes goes up to Jenni to get her description of what she saw.

Jenni gives as much detail as she possibly could. She first talks about how she and her parents always come to the meadow the day before her birthday to celebrate. Second, how after eating she went a small ways away to pick a small bouquet of flowers to take home like she usually does, and that she was kneeling on the ground choosing flowers when everything happened in a flash. Thirdly, she explained how scared she felt when the mystery figure appeared and how she couldn't hear the spell but figured it out as soon as she saw the green light. Then, as soon as he disapperated she ran over to where her parents were, only to find them dead. Next, she said how she got scared, but knew she had to tell someone so she ran to tell Harry. Unintentionally she tells Milly how sad she is to know that her parents wont get to see her face when she receives her Hogwarts letter. At the last sentence Jenni sees Milly's mind click on what she said and noticed how her face instantly changed to a pitiful look.

It was then, when she realized how she was becoming irrationally angry and didn't want a strangers pity, but she wanted her mum. And she wanted her mum to wake her up telling her how it was all a terrible nightmare. Her mum would give her a big hug filled with comfort and love, but no, she wasn't going to get what she wanted. Even though she was going to be the "Birthday Girl," who is suppose to get what she wants. With that thought Jenni felt a bitterness rise in her chest.

She excused herself from Milly and walked over to Harry and says, "I'm really tired. I want to go. I need to go. It's too hard to stay here with people asking me questions I don't want to answer."

"Of course we can go now," Harry says comfortingly, "oh, just so you know, you'll be staying with me and Ginny for the time being. Your room will be what is, or used to be, the guest room. She and I are your guardians, and we'll have to go to your house to pack all your things. When you're ready of course."

"Of course," was all Jenni was able to get out. Her day was becoming too much for her to handle. As well as too much change to handle. And she knows she isn't the biggest fan of change.


	3. Beauty of a Gift

Morning came and Jenni found herself, not in her own room, but in the Potter's guest room, which she figured was now her room. Surrounding her is all her stuff packed away and piled in boxes built like buildings. The boxes were position so that she had a narrow pathway from her bed to the door. She looked at her bedside table and saw it was only 9 in the morning, and as she glided her eyes to her right she saw the date, August 19. Today is her eleventh birthday. And, one day after her parents murder. She tried to get that depressing fact out of her mind as best she could before she got out of her bed. She grumbled and groaned, not wanting to leave her warm bed. As she struggled out of bed, she tripped over a box containing her coats and jackets.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically to herself, "just the way to start off a _wonderful _day." But little did she know what was awaiting her outside her door.

"Happy Birthday Jenni! Welcome to the eleven club. Joining… James Potter!" James exclaimed as soon as the door opened. He gave her a giant hug. Well, as big of a hug as a 5'2" boy could give a girl only two inches shorter than himself.

"Oh!" Jenni cried out looking peeved, "James! Geez, you definitely win the "Loudest Birthday Welcomer Ever" award."

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get you birthday knickers in a twist," James joked with a grin.

"Ha, ha," Jenni replied dryly, "so what's for breakfast?"

"Well, you'll just have to come on down to find out yourself, now wont you?" James retorted with his signature smirk. Jenni pouted playfully. And, the two walked down the stairs in their pajamas, entering the kitchen only to smell aromas Jenni considered was something heavenly.

Foods like eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, muffins, sausages, French toast, and her favorite, bacon. Jenni was amazed with the feast in front of her, and said with a huge smile, "Ginny, Harry, I can't believe you made all this for me. It all smells fantastic!"

"Well it _is_ your birthday!" Ginny said laughing. By this time Albus and Lily came downstairs and said their "happy birthday's" to Jenni. The Potter's and Jenni sat down and ate their breakfast and about halfway through the chatter, a loud "hoot" came outside the kitchen window's ledge. Harry got up to retrieve the mail from the family owl, Herbert (named by Lily). As Harry was skimming through the mail, James gave Jenni an excited, knowing smile across the table.

"So…Dad. What sort of mail do you have there?" James asked while wiggling his eyebrows towards his father.

"Oh, not much James," Harry replied casually, "the usual: bills, advertisement's, Daily prophet…"

"Harry!" Jenni said exaggerating his name, "we know my Hogwarts letter is in that stack of bills and ads!"

Harry looked up with a confused face saying, "What letter? Are you talking about…_this?_" As he answered he showed the eleven year old a written letter written in emerald green ink addressed to 'Jennifer Charlotte Palmer'.

Jenni jumped up and raced to Harry and dramatically cried out, "Oh Harry please give it here! If I wait any longer I might just _die _of impatience." Harry starts laughing at her and hands her the letter and sits down next to his wife.

"You are _cruel_ Harry James Potter," Ginny says leaning towards her husband. Harry smirks at her.

"Open it!" yelled Lily.

"Yeah, man I can't wait 'til I get mine next year," said Albus.

"Hurry up Palmer! Go on!" James shouted anxiously.

"Alright, alright. I'm opening it. Sheesh," Jenni said annoyed. She tore the sealed envelope apart and took out the letter gingerly. She read the letter to herself with a smile growing bigger and bigger as she continued reading.

Finally, as she finished reading she looked at everyone and shouted, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" Everyone got up a circled around her, giving her hugs and said their "congratulations".

Ginny began to tear up, "I'm sorry. It's just that you and James are growing up so fast. I remember the days where you two were still in diapers and first learning to crawl." James and Jenni gave her a hug seeing how much she needed one.

Once breakfast was finished and cleaned Jenni walked back upstairs to her room with her letter. When she got inside and looked around at her box buildings, she figured she better get started at unpacking, but didn't know where to begin. Looking around she found a box of books and started there deciding to put the on her bookshelf and organize their order. She had finished pulling out her book collection and was halfway through sorting when she heard a knock on the door. She turns around and sees James standing in the doorway looking unsure about entering.

"You can come in James. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. However, my box buildings may do otherwise, considering they now want to look like the Tower of Pisa," she joked standing up. James noticed a sparkle in her eyes.

"Nah, I'm not worried about collapsing under boxes and boxes of… _Great Expectations _by Charles…Dickens?" He said raising his eyebrows as he picked up a book from inside a box.

"Oh that," Jenni said, "forgot about that," she said more to herself than to James.

"I don't blame you. That cover makes me want to sleep just looking at it," he said. He continues to look around different boxes.

"James," Jenni said, James turns around and looks at her, "any specific reason why you're here or do you just want to look through my stuff?"

James raises his hands acting like he's surrendered, "Not snooping, just…well," he looks at her uncertainly, "what happened? With your parents, I mean."

Jenni looks at him, surprised he was asking, and then was overcome with sadness.

"Oh, well…they were…um," she started to say uncomfortable and began staring at the ground. "Killed," she finishes saying and starts to preoccupy herself with her books.

"I'm sorry," James says softly. Jenni nods.

"Jenni," James says, "don't fell like you have to be sad today because it's the day after it happened. It's your birthday, and I don't think your parents would want their daughter sad on her birthday." Jenni looks at her friend and can't help but think 'where did these words just come from? Not James? Not joker, eleven year old James?'

She smiles and walks over to him and wraps her arms around him and says quietly, "This is why you're my best friend. Thank you."

"Sure thing. Besides look on the bright side," He says excitedly, "we're going to Hogwarts together!"

Jenni laughs and says, "Of course! I bet the school just can't _wait_ to see what James Potter and fellow partner in crime, Fred Weasley, have in store for the year."

"Oh, you have no _idea_ what Fred and I came up with for the first official day of school," He replied mischievously.

And so, Jenni's birthday didn't go as badly as she had thought. Teddy Lupin arrived around 4 in the afternoon and shortly after, George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne Weasley came. And all throughout dinner she heard nothing else from the duo but pranks they plan to pull on the first week of school. The night came to an end with dinner, cake, gifts, and good-byes. Once she was finished saying her good-byes to the Weasley's she headed up to her room for a good night's rest when a knock came to her door. And in came Harry and Ginny with two presents in their hands.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything more. Really! All you both did for me these last two days was enough, honestly!" Jenni proclaimed.

The adults laughed and Ginny said, "Well these gifts aren't from us if that makes you feel any better. We don't know what they are, and we assumed you'd rather open them in private."

Jenni gave them a look of confusion. If they aren't from Harry of Ginny that who are from?

"They're from your parents," Harry stated with a smile. They handed Jenni her presents from her parents, said good night, and left for Jenni to open them privately. Jenni didn't know what to do but stare at for a good five minutes. She felt her emotions get the better of her as she began to gently tear apart the tape holding the wrapping paper together. The first gift revealed a beautiful necklace with a star. It was simple, Jenni thought, but was definitely her style.

The next present happened to be something of more sentimental value than cost. It was her mothers gray corduroy jacket that both she, and her mother, loved dearly. And, was at many times, asked by Jenni if she could have it. And so, Jenni put her mothers jacket on, and fell asleep wearing it. It was the best nights sleep she ever had.


	4. Last Weeks Gifts, This Weeks Shifts

The first weeks leading up to the first day of school seemed weary from James and Jenni. They felt as though they heard nothing more from people about Hogwarts than 'how much fun it is' and 'it's the best experience any witch or wizard could hope for' as well as many 'study hard for every subject, especially when 5th year comes around.' The pair was getting anxious and just wanted to _go_ rather than_ hear_ about the school.

However, what the two were most excited for (pre-Hogwarts) was going school shopping, and by extension, wand shopping. First, the Potter parents dropped Albus and Lily off Ron and Hermione Weasley's to stay the night thinking it best to go shopping without many possible distractions. They arrived at Diagon Alley and took he soon-to-be fist years to Ollivanders wand shop. As they entered they were greeted with a raspy "hello" from the aging Ollivander. James volunteered to find his wand first. And, after many wands, and much broken glass, James received his wand- 10 and a half inch cherrywood with dragon heartstring for the core. Jenni was next and found the wand for her after three tries. Her wand was 9-inch maple wood with phoenix tail for the core. Once they paid for the wands they wandered over to the bookstore to purchase the necessary first year books. While they were in there they bumped into the Finnigans- Seamus and Mandy- who are shopping with their son, Brendan Finnigan.

"James, Jenni, these are some old friends of ours and their son, Brendan," introduced Harry.

"Hey," said James.

"Hi. I'm Jenni. Are you going into your first year as well?" asked Jenni.

"Uh, yeah. I am," replied Brendan.

"Are you excited?" questioned Jenni, trying to carry the conversation, "because all I've heard amazing things about the school."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard too," Brendan answered. Jenni just nodded thinking about how poor this boy was a keeping a conversation flow.

James whispered in Jenni's ear for only her to hear, "Well…I'm betting you'll be the one to propose." Jenni punched him hard in the arm

"Ouch!" yelped James, earning the attention of the adults.

"Well. On that note, don't be offended if you don't get an invitation to the wedding," retorted Jenni through a false smile. James glared at her.

Meanwhile, Brendan gave his parents a helpless expression of 'please get me away from these people'. In which his parents understood and they explained how they have to continue shopping. So they said their farewells.

As the day of shopping almost came to a close, Harry said to the group, "We have one more stop to make." He took the group to the Eeylops Owl Emporium for James and Jenni to pick out a pet for them. A good half hour was spent with James talking about getting either a toad or a bat.

"Are you _seriously_ considering a toad?" eyed Jenni suspiciously.

"Why, Sirius is my middle name," James replied cheekily, earing him a scowl from the girl. "Of course I'm not! I'm getting an owl. What about you?"

"Not really interested in an owl. I'm thinking about a cat. I've always wanted a cat," Jenni said, to which James gave her a look like she had a squid on top of her head.

"What? I see no reason for me to get an owl since I could use yours or one from the school," Jenni said defensively.

"Alright, alright. Get a cat," James said submissively. And so James got a male brown spotted owl and named him "Casper" and Jenni got a white, female cat and named her "Charmin". Afterwards, they went into The Leaky Cauldron for dinner. As they entered, got seated and ordered, Jenni noticed a man in the corner of the restaurant staring at her. She tried not to think much of it until she caught him staring once more when her food came and whispered to Ginny, who was sitting next to her, about it. Ginny casually looked around to see who she was talking about and when she saw him, she turned to Harry and said they had to leave immediately. She gave him a serious look and he understood. He said quietly to the kids that they have to go as soon as possible. James gave his father a look of puzzlement and Jenni gave Harry a worried expression.

"I just want to go home without making a spectacle," Jenni told him quietly.

"We know Jenni," Harry continued, "I'm trying to come up with a plan to avoid any suspicion.

Suddenly the plan hit him, "Okay. Ginny you'll take Jenni to the loo and apparate home in there. Meanwhile, I'll pay for the meal and James will gather up the supplies and animals and we'll go outside and I'll apparate us home from there." Everyone agreed then started to proceed with the plan.

The girls got up and started to walk towards the loo. And in the corner of the room the man could be seen standing up a following the girls and about halfway there, he aimed his wand and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Ginny pushed Jenni down, turned around and blocked the spell.

Harry immediately got up and shot a stunning spell towards the man, who ended up ducking. The man retaliated with a hex, which Harry dodged. Only few witches and wizards that were in the pub started to help Harry fight the mysterious man. Harry yelled to Ginny, "Get the kids and go!"

Ginny did as she was told and grabbed Jenni's arm and swiftly ran over to James who was hiding underneath a table with his and Jenni's supplies and pets in his arms. As soon as Ginny was at her son's side she apparated them, and the supplies, inside their house's living room. They were all breathing heavily and Ginny pulled the kids into her arms and gave them a long, strong hug.

When they pulled apart, Ginny said sternly, "I'm going to send Teddy a patronus to watch over you two. When he gets here I'm going back to The Leaky Cauldron to help your dad. No 'buts' or objections from either of you." When she felt her message was clear she sent Teddy a patronus, after a minute he arrived.

Once he got inside and said his hellos to everyone he asked, "Ginny? What's going on? Is Harry okay?"

"I'm not sure. I'm about to go back and help him," Ginny replied, "watch them, place charms and spells around the house, and do not let them out of your sight until Harry and I come home. Lily and Al are staying the night at Ron and Hermione's so you don't have to worry about them."

Ginny looked at her son and Jenni, "I love you both and I'll be back soon. And _don't _go outside with out Teddy." She gave all three a kiss on the cheek before she left.

James sat down on the sofa, Jenni took Charmin out of her cage to play with her, and Teddy proceeded with casting spells and charms around the Potter home. When he finished he sat himself of the couch across James. "So…are you going to tell me what happened today? Or will I have to guess? And you both know how bad I am at guessing," joked Teddy. James and Jenni simply looked at the eighteen-year-old, then each other, without saying a word.

"Well alright then," continued Ted, "I'll guess. Let's see…what could have happened? Oh! I know. You stole delicious ice cream, and Harry stayed behind to create a diversion while Ginny took you lot and the ice cream here! And Ginny went back to Harry to steal some more! Am I right?" Teddy said hoping to get a laugh out of them, and when they didn't laugh he said, "well thanks for the invite! I guess I have to _buy_ my own ice cream." Jenni and James looked at each other with solemn faces.

Teddy was starting to get annoyed with no response from either of the two friends. "Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on!" He yelled furiously. The two kids jumped with Teddy's sudden outburst.

"Teddy," Jenni said softly. And after a small pause Jenni said, "I'll tell you." Teddy only nodded.

"Well we were shopping for our school supplies and we went into The Leaky Cauldron for dinner. We sat down, ordered, and got our food when I noticed a man sitting in the corner," at this point Jenni's voice got quieter, but remained strong and audible, " this man looked vaguely familiar to me and he kept on staring at me with fierce concentration. I told Harry, Ginny, and James about it and we came up with a plan to leave without drawing attention. As part of the plan, Ginny and I walked to the loo to apparate home. But, the man stood up a shot a spell at Ginny.

"Harry then started to fight the man and some people in the pub joined Harry. And, using this as our distraction, Ginny and I went over to James and we apparated home. Ginny then called you to watch us. And the reason she hurried back was to help Harry at The Leaky Cauldron," Jenni said ending her recapping of the event.

"Wait. You said you vaguely remember the man," James commented. Jenni nodded and James continued, "Well then how would you remember him?"

Jenni looked between James and Teddy nervously, "Well… he was the man at the Meadow."


	5. The Journey

Weeks passed after the incident at The Leaky Cauldron, and were considered taboo talk in the Potter home, especially around Jenni. And, instead of focusing on that day, she chose to concentrate on other things, for example: Hogwarts. The excitement for Hogwarts in the Potter household was bouncing off the walls. James and Jenni could be any more thrilled to go to the school than Harry or Ginny reflecting on their favorite memories associated with the school. Jenni would pack and unpack her trunk five times a day just to be sure she had everything she could possibly need; clothes, books, money, her wand, and anything else she deemed necessary. And today, August 31st, was when she was particularly keen about her packing, and found herself in her room packing for the sixth time.

She thought about all the classes she'd be taking and wondering what he professors will look like, or sound like. However, one thought loomed over all others. And, no matter how hard she tried to shake it off, she always had the memory of the Diagon Alley incident imprinted in her mind. What stuck was her fear she felt when the spell was casted in her direction, and her constant thoughts later that night about why the man was after her, and what would happen to her if she was ever in the man's possession. But she knew Harry, Ginny, James, and the entire Potter-Weasley clan would never allow that to happen to her. Her thoughts disappeared once Lily walked into her room with something behind her back.

"Hi Lily. What's up? What do you have behind your back? Is it sweets again?" Jenni asked her suspiciously.

"Nope! It's a bye-bye present I made for you," Lily said with a giggle, "I made it for you since you're leaving tomorrow.

Jenni was at a loss for what to say to he little girl and quickly replied, "Oh, um okay. Let's see what it is then." Lily handed her a small wrapped gift. Jenni opened it and gave a gasp of surprise.

"Oh, Lily. I love it!" Jenni said. The wrapped gift was a framed photograph of Jenni and the Potters that was taken the day of her birthday. In the photo is a snippet of the Potter family in a nutshell. Lily is standing in the front with a beaming smile, naïve about what's going on behind her. James is poking Albus constantly in the arm, who is in return giving him a glare closely similar to one like his mother's. Meanwhile, Jenni is laughing hysterically, and Harry can't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him, whereas Ginny is trying to stop James from annoying his brother and to look at the camera, which doesn't happen.

Jenni looks up at Lily from the photo and hugs her. "Lily," she said, "this is probably one of the sweetest and funniest gifts I've ever received." Lily smiles broadly at Jenni's compliment.

"I was thinking you could pack it for when you leave for Hogwarts. That way, whenever you miss us you can look at this picture," Lily said shyly as they pulled apart.

Jenni looks at Lily with a sincere smile and gives her another hug and says, "I will."

Later that night, as Jenni packs for the final time James comes into her room, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Jenni shakes her head in reply.

"Me either," he comments.

"You and Fred better sit with me on the train," Jenni says with a false threaten.

"Duh!" James says looking at her incredulously, "I need my best friends next to me, or else who will bother putting up with my jokes and sarcasm?"

"Hmmm…Brendan?" Jenni jokes with a smirk.

"Oh gosh! No! I couldn't handle being stuck in the same room with your husband! That would be too weird," James says dramatically, earning a long, hard frown from Jenni.

"Quit calling him my 'husband'! And that's good advice to follow because I may not be too nice when I learn spells that could cause some serious damage to that face of yours," she said seriously.

"Okay, alright. Consider it dropped," James said pretending to wave a flag.

"So, which house do you want to be in?" Jenni said wanting to change to subject.

And so, the two sat on Jenni's bedroom floor discussing anything and everything they're both most excited and anxious about. From the train ride there, to the professors, and to the Giant Squid, the two eleven year olds covered almost everything imaginable until they started yawning nonstop. They decided they could finish talking on the train, and bid each other good night.

The car ride to the train station seemed never ending until they arrived. Muggles were giving the family odd looks considering the caged animals, trunks, and trolleys, but the Potter and Jenni didn't pay them any attention, they only focused on one thing – Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

"Alright, so Teddy said he was going to meet us by the train, so lets hurry to put James and Jenni's stuff on the train and find him," Ginny said hurrying everyone.

Once they all passed through the wall, Ginny, Lily, and Albus began searching for bright turquoise hair while Harry helped James and Jenni

Place their trunks on the train and walked back to find Ginny, Albus, and Lily talking to Teddy.

"Hey!" Teddy shouted to Harry, Jenni, and James as they walked up, "you two are going to have a great time!"

"Well I have to tell you we're expecting a _lot_ from Hogwarts," Replied James, "considering all that we've heard about it." Jenni nodded in agreement.

"Oh, don't worry. Everyone who's told you anything about amazing things at Hogwarts is telling it how it is," Teddy said.

And, just as he was about to start another comment, a loud voiced boomed over all the station's noise, "OI! POTTER! YOU BETTER HAVE MY PUKING PASTIES!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and sees Fred Weasley grinning ear to ear as he walks towards the group. Following behind him are his father, mother, and sister laughing.

"Only as long as you give me my punching telescope!" James shouted back at his cousin. The two families greeted each other with hugs and hellos.

The five-minute warning whistle from the train created chaotic good-byes for everyone. James gave his family a hug, and Jenni gave Teddy a hug. Fred hugged his parents and sister, Roxanne, good-bye. And, once the trio finished with their farewells they got onto the train and went to their compartment to wave final good-byes to their family.

When the train left the station a rounded to corner to where the station was out of sight they sat down. Jenni sat on one side, while Fred and James sat opposite from her. Jenni took Charmin out of her cage to roam around and pulled out a book to read. Meanwhile, the boys started to talk about the different pranks they plan to pull, when they'd pull them, and on whom. About an hour and a half later, the compartment door opened and in came a girl with fair skin, hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

"Hi…umm do you mind if I sit here? There's no more room in any of the others," she said quietly.

Before James or Fred could respond, Jenni said kindly, "Of course we don't mind. Come in, sit." The girl sat awkwardly next to Jenni. James and Fred stared at the newcomer,

"So," Jenni said breaking the awkward silence, "what's your name?"

"Melanie McLaggen," she replied.

"McLaggen?" Fred and James asked in unison.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I just said," Melanie responded. The boys only nodded, looking at each other.

"So Melanie, are you going into your first year?" Jenni questioned.

"Yes, I am. I'm really excited," she said with a smile.

"So are we!" Jenni said enthusiastically, "oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Jenni Palmer." Melanie's eyes widened and got bigger as the introductions continued.

"James Potter."

"Fred Weasley."

"Whoa. You're parents are like, _famous_," she said to the boys, "and yours are…well…"

Jenni knew where this was leading, so she finished Melanie's unfinished sentence, "Dead. Yes, I'm well aware of that." She knew her tone was harsher than it should be, and she saw James and Fred give each other uncomfortable looks, and Melanie look guilty for having brought up the topic.

Jenni looked down at her lap and saw that Charmin fell asleep, so she stroked the sleeping cat. After a long, quiet ten minutes Melanie spoke up, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I say half the time until the words fall out." Jenni looked at the apologetic girl next to her.

"I understand. And I'm sorry for my tone, I didn't mean to snap at you," Jenni said apologetically.

The train ride seemed to take forever, but the four kids did what they could keep themselves busy. Whether it be sleeping, talking, playing exploding snap, or eating when the food trolley came. Victoire Weasley - James and Fred's oldest cousin, and Head Girl – came into the compartment to check up on them and to tell them they'd be arriving shortly and to change into their uniforms. About a half hour later the Hogwarts Express came to a stop in Hogsmeade station and all the students filed out. Melanie spoke to the trio the two words everyone was thinking, "We're here."


	6. Sortings and Starts

The first step into Hogwarts for Jenni was more than anything she ever imagined - and more than anything anyone told her. She was full of hope, excitement, and anticipation for what future years held for her, and she couldn't help but imagine all the people she'll meet and the grades she'll earn. But, her imagining got shaken out once James tugged her arm as the first years were being led by Deputy Headmaster, and Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom into the Great Hall for their sorting.

Jenni looked up and couldn't stop staring and smiling at the ceiling, which wasn't like any ordinary ceiling. The school's ceiling showed the dark night sky, with the moon peeking from behind the clouds, and the stars twinkling a far distance away.

As she was admiring the ceiling, she heard faint singing from the sorting hat. And, Jenni's attention was drawn away from the moon when Professor Longbottom loud voice began to speak to the first years once the hat stopped singing.

"Now, as I call out each individuals name alphabetically, you will walk up here, sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Once the hat calls out your designated house, you will walk to that house table which would be shouting the loudest," Professor Longbottom paused before continuing with the names.

"Adleen, Michael".

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Aif, Thomas".

"SLYTHERIN"

"Bott, Michelle".

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The names continued on, and Jenni's attention span would wander elsewhere until she heard familiar names. The name that caught her attention was of the boy who couldn't carry a conversation.

"Finnigan, Brendan".

After a few seconds the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jenni heard a groan come from James and gave him a look, in which he asked defensively, "What?" Jenni just shook her head and went back to looking around until the names were in the M's.

"McLaggen, Melanie".

Melanie looked at Jenni with a nervous smile and said, "Wish me luck."

"Luck," replied Jenni with an encouraging smile.

The hat took a small pause before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Jenni, James, and Fred were clapping hard with big smiles on their faces.

Jenni was playing with her fingers and looking at every person walking up to the stool, waiting for the moment her name got called, and she knew she'd go before James and Fred.

She never really knew which house she'd be put into, for her father, an auror, was placed in Gryffindor while her mother, a Daily Prophet editor, was placed in Ravenclaw. And, everyone who knew her well enough told her how she always had her mothers' brain. She also knew very well that neither Fred nor James would be placed in Ravenclaw, and that they are both meant to be in Gryffindor. She began to feel worried if she wasn't placed in Gryffindor with her two best friends, or newer friend Melanie. And, it took hard nudges from Fred and James to knock her out of concentration as her name was called.

Her thoughts vanished, and she slowly walked up to the Hat. As the hat was placed on her head, she heard a small voice, "So, Jennifer Palmer, otherwise known as 'Jenni'. Yes… I see your concern, about being placed in Ravenclaw while your friends are in Gryffindor. You _do_ have the intelligence to _thrive _in that house. But, I sense great determination, and potential for you. Yes… I know just where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!"

Jenni felt a wave of relief wash over her as the Gryffindor table shouted and hollered ridiculously. She looked over at James and Fred who were bellowing the loudest and started beaming as she walked down the stair to her house table and sat down next to Melanie, who gave her a hug.

Shortly after Jenni was called, James was walking up to the stool, as confident as ever without any ray of doubt in the house he'll be put into. And, after five seconds the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James walked over to the shrieking table, with a few squeals from the younger girls, and sat in front of Jenni and said to her and Melanie, "Nice to see you again. It's been _ages._"

As the sorting went on, Fred would look at the Gryffindor table every so often to pass time by, sigh, then make faces at James, who made faces to his cousin in return.

Finally, "Weasley, Fred" was called and only after a second the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As Fred walked towards the screeching table he sat himself in between James and a platinum blonde haired girl named Scarlett Osborne who raised her eyebrows at him, to which Fred said sassily, "Do you mind scooting over a bit? I don't have much leg room." She shook her head, but scooted over anyways and he replied, "Thanks. Me and my legs appreciate that."

As the sorting came to and end, and the hat was taken away, Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make her speech, "Welcome first years to Hogwarts, and to all you returning students, welcome back. I do hope this year will start _and_ end on good notes from each and every one of you. Before we start our feast, I would like to point out strict rules to you first years and returners. The Forbidden Forrest is, as it's called _forbidden,_" she looked at James and Fred as she said that, "no one is allowed to be out of bed in the corridors past hours and if caught, will be given detention, _no _exceptions. Hogsmeade is out-of-bounds for all students under third year. I believe that is all of most importance. Now, let's eat!"

As she finished her speech, a wondrous amount of foods appeared all around; steak and kidney pie, chicken, beef, lamb chops, salads, potatoes and several other foods surrounded the staff and students.

James and Fred talked about pranks and people that Scarlett was astounded to hear, Melanie was intrigued by, and Jenni considered a conversation that will never get old.

Scarlett turned to Jenni and asked, "Will they always act and talk like this?"

"Honestly, if they never act like this, something in their mind is wrong," She replied.

"Well, as long as I never get the harsh end of one of these pranks, my life will be good," Scarlett remarked looking at the two boys who were so immersed in their conversation, they didn't hear her.

The food and talk came to an end when Professor McGonagall stood up to say that it was time for bed. The prefects for each house took charge with their first years. The two fifth year prefects, in charge for bringing the first years to the common room, shouted, "Alright, Gryffindor! Follow us!" The two Gryffindor prefects were Dominique Weasley and Frank Longbottom who showed them to the common room.

Once inside, Frank gave them instructions, "Alright you lot, so the boys dormitory will the third door on your left. As for the girls, third door on your right."

Many first years went into their dormitories, and soon after Jenni and Melanie followed suit after saying goodnight to Fred and James. The boys went to their room and introduced themselves to their roommates; Michael Adleen, Roger Peterson, and Brendan Finnigan.

Later in the night, James couldn't contain himself, "Oi, Fred," he whispered, "what do you think of Finnigan?"

Fred gave him a disordered looked, "What? Well he seems cool I suppose. Besides, what's it to you?"

James narrowed his eyes, "I don't know. There's just something about him."

Fred responded, "Alright, well… while you figure out your grudge against a guy you hardly know, I'm going to sleep." With that, he flopped himself onto his pillow and closed his eyes. James thought about what his cousin said, came to no conclusion, and followed his example and decided to sleep.

Meanwhile, the first year girls were awake, in their pajamas, and talking the night away. Luckily the following day is a Saturday so they would be able to sleep in if they so desired. The first year Gryffindor girls consisted of Beth Wu, Hannah Kelps, Melanie McLaggen, Jenni Palmer, and Scarlett Osborne. All five girls, to each of their surprises, got along famously with each other. They stayed up talking about their families, and aspirations.

Beth Wu is an Asian girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and stick straight black hair. She's muggleborn with a dentist father, and a stay-at-home mother, and has two younger siblings, an eight-year-old sister and three-year-old brother. She told the girls wants to be the equivalent of the "Head Chief of Police" in the wizarding world.

Hannah Kelps is a black girl with intricate braids, and light brown eyes. She's a half-blood with Ministry working parents, and is the youngest of four children. Her oldest and only brother was a Hufflepuff and is working part-time at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to raise money to go on a trip with friends. Her twin sisters are in their sixth year and are both in Gryffindor. She wants to become the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement like her father.

Scarlett Osborne is a pale girl with green eyes, and platinum blonde hair. She is a half-blood with a muggle mother who works as a lawyer, and a wizard father who owns a small bookstore in Diagon Alley. She wishes to be a part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Melanie, with her lively hazel eyes, is also a half-blood, and tells the group how she loves animals, and wants to become an animal healer in the magical world, similar to her mother who is a muggle and is a veterinarian.

Jenni explains to the group, who knows about her parents' death and briefed them on her living situation, about her father being an auror and how her mother was the _Daily Prophet _editor for eight years until her untimely death. She then told them her dream job, which she hadn't told anyone besides her parents. She told them how she wants to be a writer, and a successful one at that.

After they all explained their families and dreams with each other, it was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning, and felt it was time to stop talking and get some sleep. Hannah deemed herself the "Alarm Keeper" and set an alarm; late enough so the girls get rest, but early enough so they can make it to breakfast. As the girls drifted off, Jenni's mind protested against sleep, because it finally hit her, what she and James have talked about since mid-August clicked in her mind at 2:30 in the morning – she's at Hogwarts.


	7. Classes, Letters, and Surprises

A/N Some of you may be asking about Rose or Albus starting Hogwarts, but they are a year younger than James, Jenni, and Fred. Therefore, they are at home with their family. I realized that I did my math wrong (surprise, surprise) with the year it is. It's suppose to be 2016, but with the math I accidently did it's 2017…so act like my math and years are correct and it _is _2016, and I'll be a happy camper. Thanks! –Daisy97

* * *

The first week of school has nearly passed for Jenni and she couldn't believe it was Friday already and how much information she learned. Every first year was required to take the same classes, and Jenni, with an open mind, found each class to have its own uniqueness to the magical world. She found her favorite classes were Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And, being the more studious person than her friends, she finished her Friday assigned homework, figuring she allowed herself more time to relax and hang out with friends between classes rather than stress over it minutes before class. However, her friends, namely James and Fred, didn't follow their studious friends plan and _was_ working on their homework at the last minute (after having figured out what pranks to pull after lunch).

Jenni walks a small ways ahead of the boys, who are trying their best to write, walk, and discuss the assignment for Herbology as quickly as they can before the head into the greenhouses for the class. Once inside, Jenni sees that Melanie has saved three spots by her. Jenni grabs the boys by their sleeves and walks over to where Melanie is.

"So, they're still being idiots and not doing their homework with you?" Melanie asks casually.

"Clearly they would rather plan and pull pranks than pass classes the very first week," she replies with a sigh.

"Hey, hey, hey," protested James, "we are passing our classes as a matter-of-fact."

Jenni rolls her eyes at him, "Sure. Okay. I dare you and Fred to go a week without prank planning and work on your homework with me."

"You're on! Next week, it shouldn't be hard," Fred says confidently.

"Oh now, don't get too confident," Jenni warns. But, before Fred could object, Professor Longbottom enters.

"Hello students! I'm pleased to see you've all survived your first week at Hogwarts," he says with a bright smile, "now, if you'll form a line and hand in your essays about aconite, I promise to get them back to you sometime next week."

James and Fred looked sheepish at each other as they get in line behind Jenni. As she turns hers in Professor Longbottom flips through hers, "My, oh my. You had quite a bit to write about wolfsbane, didn't you Miss Palmer. Four pages worth! Well, I must say you have exceeded my first year standards. Congratulations."

"Thank you Professor," Jenni says politely. James couldn't help but look at his unfinished page assignment with pity as he handed it to Professor Longbottom.

Professor Longbottom sighs and says, "Mr. Potter, I would have expected a finished product of an essay after two days worth writing it." James looks up at Neville and nods, understanding his concern and walks back to his seat. He notices Fred got a similar statement considering the look Neville has on his face and Fred's saddened expression and he walks back to his seat.

Once all the essays were handed in, Professor Longbottom started his lecture on the Flitterbloom Plant and Devil's Snare. Class was closing to an end when Professor Longbottom said over the loud chatter, "Alright everyone! Before you leave, keep note that you will write an essay on the Similarities and Differences of Devil's Snare and the Flitterbloom plant! Due to me on Wednesday! Have a pleasant weekend!"

There were several moans and mumbles of protest towards the assignment as students filed out of the greenhouse and walked around for the ten-minute break until their next class.

"Why? Just _why_ does he make us write another essay after we turned one in!" shouted James.

"Right! I would like to be able to breathe for once!" Fred said agreeing with what his best friend said.

The two boys continued their rant about essay writing for Herbology even as they made their way to Gryffindor first years' next class with Slytherin – Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Since the end of the Second Wizard War, the teaching position for the class was no longer cursed. And so, Professor Hept, now in his early forties, has kept the position for almost eighteen years. He is a tall, tan, green-eyed man with a broad stature and wisps of gray and brown hair. He is cherished by all his students who enjoy his way of teaching, and makes sure he develops a connection with his pupils. Jenni recalls one summer a few years ago, when she spent the night at the Potter's, Teddy would come over, and at dinner he talked on and on about Professor Hept and all sorts of defense styles and techniques he learned.

As the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's entered the classroom, Professor Hept greeted everyone as they made their way to their seats, "Good morning to all of you. Hope you had a delicious breakfast and first period. Today, I will teach you the Verdimillious Charm…"

The class continued with Hept explaining what the charm does to the opponent and its function. They first part of the lesson began with taking notes on the lecture, and with an hour left, the students practiced on dummies Hept had prepared.

The class was directed to get into groups of four, get a dummy, find some open space to practice, and practice while taking turns. Jenni, Melanie, Fred, and James became a group and immediately started practicing the charm. Professor Hept walked around, examining the students to see who was getting the hang of the charm. He found that a select few from both Slytherin and Gryffindor were figuring the charm out and nearly had it down.

With five minutes to spare of class time, he stopped everyone and told them it was time to clean up. But, before they were dismissed he pointed out the students who were doing remarkably well.

"I must point out that Thomas Aif, Isabel Cade, Maggie Lewis, Jenni Palmer, and Fred Weasley were all brilliant with casting this charm," Hept continued with a smile, "remind me to never be a part of a duel with any of these five, because if one of them casts _Verdimillious_ on me, I'd be down in a heartbeat."

After Hept's praise, he dismissed the students who went to their next class. The Gryffindor's had History of Magic with Ravenclaw, and was taught by Professor Binns. How he was still around, Jenni and every other student wonders, seemed impossible.

Jenni saw relief on James and Fred's faces as Binns released them all to lunch. When the group arrived they found open places to sit and eat. Once they all sat down and piled food onto their plates they started talking all about their plans for the weekend, what they thought of school so far, and the assignments they have to work on over the weekend.

"I still can't get over the fact that we have to write another essay for Herbology," grumbled Fred, "apparently we are suppose to be 'scholarly' and get our work done in the 'appropriate time given,'" Fred quoted with a scowl.

After Fred finished his rant, various "hoots" were heard, and when Jenni looked up, she saw owls coming and flying to those who had mail. Jenni spotted Herbert flying towards Gryffindor table and landed in front of her and James. He had a letter addressed to both of them, so Jenni plucked it out of his beak, feed him some water, and he was off.

Jenni opened the letter, and read it with James.

Dear James and Jenni,

I hope the pair of you are doing well and are having fun at Hogwarts. Everything is how it usually is here at home, Al's reading or playing Quidditch with Teddy, Lily's doing her own thing and hangs out with Rose and Hugo when they come over. Your Dad's busy with Uncle Ron and their Auror business, and I'm doing my usual watching and writing about Quidditch for the _Daily Prophet_ Sport section.

James, even though it's pointless to say, I hope you're keeping out of trouble with Fred. And Jenni, continue staying on task with your schoolwork (maybe you'll rub off James one year), but don't forget to have a little fun in between work. Merlin knows you two have already made friends. Anyways, I love you both and don't forget to write every so often.

Love, Mum

Once they both finished reading the letter, James turns to Jenni, "Fred and I will help you lighten up with fun this weekend."

"And by fun, you mean pranks?" Jenni asked suspiciously. James never gave her a reply.

"You'll see," he says with wink. Jenni wonders how he has all this charm for an eleven year old, and suddenly gets worried for when he becomes a teenager.

Lunchtime was coming to an end and time sped through the last three classes of the day: Potions, and double Charms. And, Jenni was particularly saddened that Transfiguration wasn't until Tuesday as well as Astronomy.

Dinner was it's usual foods, and Jenni wasn't all that interested because she couldn't help but think about Ginny's comment to her about work and play. "Was I too focused on homework? Do I really need to 'lighten up', as James put it," She thought, "maybe what I need this weekend _is _to join James and Fred with one of their pranks, just to help me relax after this first week of school. Besides, I could always do some homework before and after the prank." She convinced herself that she would help the duo with whatever they were planning for the weekend.

Later that night, as the Gryffindor house was either in their rooms or the common room, Jenni, James, Fred, Melanie, and Scarlett were near the fire playing Exploding Snap. Fred won, in which he gloated in Melanie's face since she almost always won.

"So what? You won, good for you, but I _will_ win next time," Melanie said seriously, "well, I'm awfully tired, so I'm off to bed. Jenni? Scarlett? Are you two coming?"

"I will," Scarlett replied.

"I will in a bit," Jenni said while looking over to the boys.

"Alright then, see you in a bit. Just try to be quite, Beth isn't feeling too good and so she went to bed earlier. And, I think Hannah went up after talking with her sisters," Melanie stated. Jenni nodded in understanding.

Once Melanie and Scarlett were out of view, Jenni turned to James and Fred and said, "I'm in."

"With…. what?" James asked confused.

"With the prank you two bums plan on pulling tomorrow. Whatever it is, count me in," she replied mischievously. James noticed the rare sparkle in her eyes.

"You sure about this? It's not very…well…_you,"_ James said nervously.

"So what? I'm always up for a little fun. Besides, isn't that what you two are all about with your pranks and jokes? Fun?" she indicated.

The boys gave each other an unsure look and Fred said, "I guess you can come along."

Jenni perked up when she heard those words, "Excellent!"

"We're going to set up the prank tonight so that way it's all set tomorrow for lunch," Fred whispered to her, "so come down to the common room around 1 o'clock and be ready."

"Okay," she whispered back, "wait! What do I wear?"

The boys gave her a look, "What? It's a reasonable question," Jenni said defensively.

"Pants, jacket, and shoes should be fine. You don't need to dress in all black," James commented as he saw Jenni's mouth open to say something.

"Okay. 1 o'clock. I'll see you then," Jenni said excitedly.

As she walked away from the boys to go to her room, she couldn't help but be amazed at herself for being this bold and stepping out of her comfort zone. She, Jenni Palmer who always follows the rules, was about to help pull a prank.


	8. Quarrel and Misfit

Jenni couldn't help but be amazed at herself. She had actually helped James and Fred set up a prank, and to her pleasant luck and relief – they didn't get caught. The boys told her they would pull it later in the day, when everybody is out and about on that Saturday and a certain group would be welcomed with an 'interesting and artistic surprise' as James put it.

Throughout breakfast Jenni wouldn't quite bouncing in her seat, and was asked by Scarlett numerous times if she needed a blanket, or jacket, or even a fire. But, Jenni just told her 'no' and that she was just excited for the day.

"So, Melanie. What are your plans for today?" James asked innocently.

"Oh, well Scar and I were thinking about meeting up with Roger, Michael, and Brendan to get to know each other a bit more," she continued, "and I think Beth and Hannah were planning on hanging out with Michelle Bott and some of her friends."

"Oh, Finny boy," James said with a repulsed face.

"James, his name is _Brendan _not _Finny boy_," Jenni said looking at him with an annoyed look, and sensed her bouncy mood was about to fall.

"Well, you see, 'Finny boy' is just a nickname I like to call _Brendan_. You can ask him yourself if you'd like," he replied to her as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No thanks," she said wearily with pursed lips and looked elsewhere. She noticed Melanie and Scarlett were looking at her with eyebrows raised, and Fred had a smug expression towards her and James.

"What?" she snapped at the three. They just shook their heads and continued the conversation before the 'disagreement' between James and Jenni.

"Alright, well… as I was saying before…" Melanie continued uncertainly, "you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like, but considering your…err… _dislike_ of Brendan I take it you'll pass. So Jenni, do you want to come?"

"Umm, sure, just for a little bit I suppose," she said, "well, I'm not so hungry anymore so I'll just go back up to the common room and do a little homework. Come and get me when you're ready."

Jenni got up and left annoyed about how breakfast went and thoroughly confused by James. And, as soon as she was out of the Great Hall James found himself to be bombarded by questions from Fred, Scarlett, and Melanie.

"What was that all about?"

"Why do you call him 'Finny boy'?"

"You were _really_ rude to Jenni you know."

"Oi!" James yelled, "stop getting on my case about this."

The three friends looked at James expectantly. "What?" James asked quieter.

"Well you know-" Fred started.

"Yes I heard, I was an arse to her," James said miffed.

"No, not that. But yes, you were," Fred continued as James glared at him, "but there was definitely something else there."

"What in Merlin's name is that suppose to mean?" James said incredulously and the two girls giggled, "what is it? What does he mean?"

"Oh, James," Scarlett said, "poor, thick, James. Isn't it obvious?" James eyed her curiously.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she said with a small laugh, "alright then, you'll just have to figure it out on your own."

"That's no fair!" James argued, "I deserve to know something about me I _clearly_ don't know, but you three aren't letting me in on the secret."

"Well it's your secret," Scarlett said nonchalantly, "you of all people should know it."

James stared at her as she continued eating. What could she, Melanie, and Fred know about him that he himself doesn't know? He continued eating and musing over what she said.

"Okay, so we better get going and grab Jenni before she argues to someone else about nicknames," Melanie said to the boys as she and Scarlett got up.

"Okay, well can you be sure Jenni meets us in the common room before lunch? We need her help with something," Fred stated.

"Sure. She knows you two need help with… whatever you need help with?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah," Fred replied. Melanie nodded and left with Scarlett to get Jenni.

"So… if the girls wont tell me… will you?" James quipped with a smile.

"No mate. Sorry. It's entirely up to you to figure this out." Fred replied sincerely sorry. James nodded in understanding.

"Then I said 'Mate, you're just being an absolute _prick_!" Brendan said, ending his joke with a punchline Jenni didn't understand, probably because she dazed while he was telling the joke, but everyone else was laughing hysterically.

"What is it Palmer? Potter and Weasley tell funnier jokes?" Brendan asked sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh um maybe, I don't know," Jenni said vaguely. Brendan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you alright? You seem to be out of it lately?" he said with concern.

"And you seem chatty lately," she mumbled sarcastically, looking at the grass next to her.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smiled at him then looked at everyone else and continued, "I'm not feeling too well, so I think I'll just go back up and lay down or something for a bit."

"Oh, you sure?" Melanie asked, "do you want someone to walk with you?"

"No. Thanks though, but I fell well enough to make it. I'll just see you at lunch," Jenni replied.

"Okay, and don't forget Fred and James need your help with something before lunch," Melanie told her.

"Oh, right. Thanks for that reminder," Jenni said, and said good-bye to everyone before she walked back to the common room. When she got inside the portrait she bumped into James and they stood there awkwardly, staring anywhere else but at each other.

"Listen, I'm sorry for acting how I did at breakfast. I was an idiotic arse to you," James apologized.

Jenni looked up at him and said with a smirk, "So, you still need me for the prank?"

James laughed, "It wouldn't be the same without you." And with that they grabbed Fred and left to go down to the Great Hall.

All throughout the rest of the day, the prank was the talk of the day, mostly because few people _pull_ pranks. However, that's going to change for the next seven years with James Potter and Fred Weasley.

Once all the students got inside the Great Hall for lunch, the couldn't help but notice that on the wall behind were the staff eats reads "_Pixie's prance, Leprechaun's leap, Hippocampus' hunt, and Binns bores_" and besides each word is an eloquent painting of a Pixie, Leprechaun, Hippocampus, and Professor Binns.

Jenni looked at the expressions of all the teachers' faces as they read what's on the wall: Hagrid was laughing and smiling at Fred and James, Neville was in complete admiration with the paintings, Hept had a proud expression, and McGonagall was doing her best to keep a stern face, but the smile tugging at her mouth gave her away.

Jenni looked at the boys and whispered to them, "I can't believe no Professor is mad!"

"Why would they? It's nothing offensive" Fred stated, "besides, we figured to not pull anything that's _too_ risky. We don't want to get kicked out of the school on our first week!" Jenni laughed at him.

"Jenni?" James asked, "how would you like to be an honorary prankster?"

"Sure. I'll help on my spare time," she said casually before she continued, "I am honored." Earning her a broad smile from him and Fred. However, she and James didn't notice Melanie, Fred, and Scarlett giving them smirks.


	9. Break Time Pt1: Prospects and Fights

A/N: I'm sorry for being this late in updating! I've had a super busy weeks lately and hadn't had time to sit down and type. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The beginning of the school year seemed to go in a flash. Jenni couldn't believe that tomorrow she'd find herself back on the Hogwarts Express to go back home for the Christmas break. She kept her word to Fred and James about helping pull pranks in her spare time and when she felt like it, and to her much astonishment – and happiness – they haven't gotten caught; but nearly everyone in the school knew James and Fred were involved, but very few knew about Jenni's sporadic contributions.

That night, James, Fred, and Jenni were sitting by the fire discussing with each other about Christmas and family.

"Merlin, I can't wait to go home!" said an ecstatic Fred.

"Me too! I can't wait to see my parents and all our family," said an equally excited James.

"Yeah, it is going to be nice to see everybody; I've missed everyone so much. Then again, even though we've only been here for a few months, it's hard to leave," Jenni stated, "people were right – once you're at Hogwarts you'll never want to leave."

The two boys gave a sad nod of agreement towards her. James spoke up, "Hey, try not to think about that. We have seven years until we have to _really_ be sad about leaving."

"I know you're right, but still. I don't want to go, but I also _really_ want to see everyone," Jenni said longingly.

"You know what," Fred continued, "how about we ask about staying here for Spring break? And then by the time Lily and Hugo come to school in three years we can stay for Christmas break? That way it's not just us three, but also more of our family. My sister will be here in two years, Al, Louis and Rose in one year. We can have our own Christmas at Hogwarts. We can call it… 'Cousin Christmas'!"

"You and your genius plans," James said with an amazed smile.

"That's a really great idea Fred -" Jenni started.

"But?" Fred questioned.

"_But_, that would be in three to four years," Jenni said incredulously.

"Well, Jenni, as Aunt Hermione always tells us, 'patience is a virtue'. I suggest you take that as excellent advice right now," Fred said cheekily, to which Jenni gave him a long, angry glare.

"Alright you two, calm down. We should go ahead with Fred's idea about Spring break, and maybe we can see if Melanie, Scarlett, Michael, and Roger would want to stay over Spring break," suggested James.

"I suppose so, Melanie, Scarlett, and I aren't all that close to Beth or Hannah, but I'll offer it to them, but what about Brendan?" Jenni said with a smirk.

James gave her an offhand expression and gesture, "See, Fred and I aren't all that close to Finny boy." Jenni gave him an expectant look.

"What?" James said warily.

"You aren't going to invite him?"

"Well we don't even know if _we _can stay over break," James replied.

"Okay, well if it turns out we can, then you're asking him when we get back or I will," Jenni said. James sighed.

"Okay well, here's another genius idea! Lets all go to bed before one of you kills the other! Sounds like a good plan?" Fred said quickly.

"Yeah."

"Fine, I guess."

"Excellent, let's go," Fred said hurriedly, and so all three went up to their dormitory, anticipating the day to follow.

* * *

That morning was full of numerous paces. Many people rushed through their breakfast so that they can go back to their room for any delayed packing, or people who were smart enough to pack days in advance were taking their time getting ready and eating, and chatting the morning away. Once breakfast was over, people were on their way following Hagrid down to Hogsmeade Station where the train was waiting.

James and Fred were walking beside Hagrid and talking with him about Christmas plans and how school was going for them lately, meanwhile Jenni was walking with Melanie and Scarlett.

"I know it's very early, but do either of you know if whether or not you're going home for Spring break?" Jenni asked.

"Um... no I don't really know, I think I am," Melanie said.

"Yeah, I mean if I don't go home, where would I go?" Scarlett questioned.

"Oh well, me, Fred, and James were thinking about staying at Hogwarts for the break. That is if we're allowed to," Jenni continued, "and maybe you two can stay at Hogwarts if possible."

"Are you serious? If I can I absolutely will join you!" Melanie cried.

"Me too! I'm in," Scarlett replied.

"Awesome! I'll send you both letters when I know for sure if I'll be able to stay or not!" Jenni said excitedly. In the past few months she was starting to feel like she meet two more friends for life.

The train ride back to Platform 9 ¾ seemed to pass in an instant for Jenni. The group of five got off board and Melanie and Scarlett went a separate way to search for their families while James, Jenni, and Fred went the opposite way.

"JAMIE!" shouted a thrilled Lily whilst jumping into her oldest brothers arms.

James picked his sister off her feet and twirled her around saying, "Lily! I've missed you so much!"

Jenni smiled at the two's greeting and hugged Al, "I can't wait until you come to school next autumn. It's going to be a blast!"

Meanwhile Fred finishes up giving his parents hugs, then turns to Roxanne who warns, "You better not pick me up and spin me." To which Fred did anyway.

"Jerk," Roxanne replies miffed, but has a smile tugging in the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, okay everyone!" Harry says to the group once James was done hugging his father, "remember the plan; we take the kids home to drop off their trunks, then we meet at Mums and Dads for dinner at 6 o'clock."

* * *

Once the Potters and Jenni get back to their home James and Jenni trudge their trunks up the stairs while grumbling about how they have to do it on their own without magical help from Harry or Ginny.

Once they make it to their rooms they both instantaneously collapse into their beds, not knowing the other was doing the same.

Jenni gets up after a few minutes and starts unpacking a few clothes, books, and Charmin. While Jenni unpacks a few items, James comes in and says in disbelief when he sees what's happening, "We've only been here for five minutes and you're _already_ unpacking!"

"Yes you may as well say I've committed some horrible crime," Jenni says sarcastically to James' words.

"Yeah well, you may as well have. You need to relax, Jen. We're on _break_ for Merlin's sake," James says trying to convince his friend to stop unpacking.

"James. You know me. Once I start something, I just have to get it out of the way," she says. James starts to say something, but then stops and walks out of the room knowing he wont be able to stop her from unpacking.

* * *

At 6 o'clock Harry apparates him, James, and Albus to Molly and Arthur Weasley's house while Ginny apparates herself and the girls. Once they arrive, in seconds Jenni and James find themselves being bombarded by hugs from Teddy and Victoire.

"I can't believe you just got back from Hogwarts!" cried Victoire.

"You little babies are growing up _so _fast!" said a sarcastic Teddy as he pretends to wipe away a tear.

Neither of them knew how to respond, but they were saved from saying anything because Fred arrived with his father and then Teddy and Victoire started to bombard Fred with sarcastic and cheeky remarks.

Jenni and James look over and see Fred giving them a look of helplessness, but they both shrug giving him a 'sorry but we can't help you' look and walk into the kitchen laughing at his expression.

As they walk into the kitchen Grandma Weasley can be seen bustling about getting dinner ready for Potter-Weasley clan with Ginny and Hermione trying to help the persistent Weasley, but with no avail.

They see Al, Lily, Rose, and Hugo playing Exploding Snap in the living room Dominique and Louis watching them and decide to join them, knowing they shouldn't dare try to help in the kitchen.

"Any idea where Uncle Ron, Dad, and Granddad are?" questioned James as he and Jenni sat down beside Louis.

"Probably outside in the shed. I think Granddad had some muggle contraption to show them," Dominique said casually.

Granddad Weasley had a way of stealing Harry and Ron before dinner about a muggle toy or invention he was currently mesmerized by. I which case, Molly Weasley would be annoyed by, and scold him about how he shouldn't be stealing the boys before dinner to show them something they would have no interest in.

Once dinner was set and everybody else arrived – namely Percy and Audrey family, and Charlie with his wife, Mary. With over twenty relatives in the Weasley house not all were able to fit at the main dinner table, so the method was to divide the adults from the children, even though Teddy and Victoire are adults they chose to sit with the kids since they want to hear all about how Hogwarts was treating Fred, Jenni, and James so far.

"It's so amazing, Teddy! It's even better than what all of you have been saying about it. So that's a good thing, of course. Classes aren't as hard as Ron says it is, so I don't know what he was going on about with that," Jenni described.

"That's because Ron wasn't – and still isn't - the most studious person," Ginny explained as she entered the room, which earned a lot of laughs from everyone.

"Anyways," Ginny continued, "Fred, Jenni, James? Do you mind coming in the dinning room? We'd all like to hear more about school." The three nodded.

When they sat down, James started to talk about how it's really magical, and that he's surprised by something everyday. As for Fred he talked about how boring Professor Binns is and that he can't believe he's still there after all these years. And when it came to Jenni to talk about school, she went into more detail about how almost everyone in their year gets along well with each other, and that she made two friends that she kicked it off with really well.

"You did? Who are they?" asked Hermione.

"Umm," started Jenni uncomfortably, since she now knows the little thing that happened between Hermione and Melanie's dad, and that Ron wasn't his biggest fan.

"One of my friends is Scarlett Osborne, her mum's a muggle and her dad owns a small bookshop in Diagon Alley. And my other good friend, her mum is also a muggle and is a Veterinarian – she's like an animal healer in the muggle world, and her dad works as a Quidditch reporter," she explained.

"That's really interesting, so you have Scarlett and…" Hermione asked.

"Melanie," Jenni replied nervously.

"Does this Melanie happen to have a last name?" Hermione asked gently.

James and Fred gave each other a worried look, and then looked at Jenni anxiously. "Her last name? Umm… yes, she has one…" the she said quickly, "It's McLaggen."

There was a very long, and awkward pause while this information sank in. Jenni was looking at Hermione, while James and Fred were looking at Uncle Ron, hoping he wouldn't do anything outlandish.

Hermione spoke up first, "Oh… well. That's…good." Jenni gave a sigh of relief.

However, Ron had a different outlook and yelled, "Are you bloody kidding me! A McLaggen! Why? Her father is a slimy, vain, selfish-"

"Stop it!" Jenni shouted standing up, "just stop it! That is my best friend's father you're talking about. I don't care about the childish grudge you have against him, but that doesn't mean you go around insulting him in front of his daughters friend."

Jenni stood there with an angry expression at Ron, not losing eye contact from the man. She could feel her face burning with anger, and everyone at the table looking between Ron and Jenni, and she can tell that everyone from the kids' table came into the room when she was defending her friends' father. Minutes later, as Ron sat down digesting what the young girl shouted at him, Jenni turned to Grandma Weasley, "I apologize for shouting at the dinner table."

"Apology accepted," she replied. Jenni nodded told them she needed to go outside and walked away from the table. She grabbed her coat and scarf and headed outside in the snow and sat down on the porch bench to collect her thoughts.

One thought she was certain about: she really wanted her parents back.


	10. Break Time Pt2: Amends and Distress

A/N: Hey all you readers! If you don't mind, I'm writing a series of one-shots based off of a challenge about this Potter family, and even though I've only written one so far I have a feeling that a lot I put in them will coincide with this story. So basically what I'm asking you is if you could read the one-shot(s). The story is called "Sweet Peas" with Ginny and Harry in the character list. So thank you and I hope you read it! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Jenni was given firm lectures in the days after the dinner at the Burrow from Ginny, and Hermione that were full of concern for her. She was beginning to feel confused about her sudden outburst at dinner towards Ron. These lectures about how 'that was very unlike you Jenni, I cannot tolerate it' from Hermione. And, Ginny stating 'I would have expect something like this from James or Fred, but never you'. She felt as though standing up and defending her friend and her father – despite how disliked he may be from his teenage years – would have been, not praised necessarily, but, admirable.

It wasn't until the day before Christmas Eve when she knew someone knew where she was coming from. She was in her room reading a book at 10 0'clock when a knock came to her door.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice.

"Sure," Jenni said while continuing to read. When she saw who entered she put her book down and looked up at Harry.

Jenni gave him an expectant look as Harry sat at the foot of her bed and looked at her for a few seconds. "Listen, Jenni. I know you've gotten a lot of… stern words about that dinner," Jenni looked down with a guilty expression. Harry saw this but continued on, "and what I came in here to tell you is that I'm proud of you."

Jenni flicked her head up at those last words and said in astonishment, "You are? Why's that?"

"Well," Harry started with an amused face, "Ron _can_ be a prat about things, and everyone knows it – him including."

Jenni gave a small laugh but looked at him curiously, "I'm still lost. _How_ can you be proud of me? It was 'very unlike me' as Hermione put it."

Harry began to explain, "See there's a huge difference between Hermione and me. She's a brilliant friend, wife, and mother, but most of the time in these situations she looks at _what's_ happening as opposed to _why_ it's happening. I on the other hand understood where you were coming from.

"I'm not sure if you knew this about me, but the summer going into my third year my Uncle's sister came for a visit, and at dinner she was insulting both my mum and my dad. I was in the room and she knew it, but I snapped. I yelled at her and told her to shut up. The, with all my anger and frustration towards her I blew her up into the shape of a balloon."

"As hilarious and troubling as that story is, I'm afraid I don't understand the point you're trying to make," Jenni said softly.

"The point I'm trying to make it that you shouldn't stand by as a person insults someone or something you believe in. You can't let them trample on you and get away with it, even if it is family," Harry continued on, " and that is why I am proud of you, Jenni. When everyone was against you, you stood up and defended yourself. And that's something that should never be overlooked."

Jenni gave him a teary smile and embraced him in a hug, "Thank you," she whispered.

"No," Harry said as they pulled away, "Thank _you_."

"Get up Jenni! Get up, get up, get up!" cried Lily as she hopped onto the older girls' bed.

Jenni grumbled, "Lily, why do you have to do this?"

"Because it's Christmas!" Lily exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine," Jenni huffed, "give me two minutes."

"Okay," gleamed Lily.

Jenni got up, stretched, and then proceeded to go downstairs where she knew a magnificent breakfast awaits her. On her way down James bumped into her and groggily said, "Sorry 'bout that."

Jenni couldn't help but giggle, "I see Lily attacked you to get up."

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

"You miss your bed right know don't you?" she asked knowingly as they walk down the stairs.

"Yeah," he said. Jenni patted him on his shoulder.

The breakfast was just as she expected; French toast, bacon, sausages, eggs, fruit, and a special surprise –Santa pancakes. She felt like she was in heaven with all this amazing food on her plate. Once everyone finished eating and cleaned up their plates they heading towards the living room and the four kids sat by the tree to open their presents from each other while Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and watched them.

Lily opened her presents first. She got a box of chocolate frogs from Albus, a jewelry box from James, a purple and black patterned scarf from Jenni, and a goblin made silver bracelet from her parents.

Albus' turn was next; he was given a book about his favorite Quidditch team – the Montrose Magpies - from Jenni. Lily gave him two boxes of cauldron cakes, wizards chess set from his parents, and a small box of simple prank set ups from James – to which Ginny shook her head in disapproval.

Next was Jenni and she got a frame to put pictures in from Lily, Albus gave her an emerald green sweater. Harry and Ginny got her a beautiful bracelet, similar to Lily's but hers had her peridot birthstone that matched perfectly with the sweater Albus got her. And James got her a box of sugar quills with a small bottle of Jasmine perfume to his parents and Jenni's surprise.

James was last and he received, a charcoal jacket and striped scarf from his parents, Treacle fudge from Albus, a framed collage of the family from Lily, and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from Jenni.

Ginny started to open her presents and got a coupon for a spa in the town from the four kids, and Harry gave her a bottle of Sweet Pea perfume to which Ginny gave him a sweet, knowing smirk.

Harry was given Montrose Magpies vs. Chudley Cannons Quidditch match tickets from Ginny, and a Montrose Magpies tee shirt from the four kids.

After everybody opened all their gifts Ginny said, "Okay you four, you have four hours to get what you need to get done until we leave for Grandma and Granddad's." All four of them gathered up their presents and headed to their rooms to try everything out and pack for the night.

For tradition, the Potter-Weasley clan spends Christmas night at the burrow; the kids all sleep in the living room, while the adults each get a bedroom in the house. Many times the cousins will play either midnight Quidditch or snowball fights – which alternates each year. And this year is a midnight game of a snowball fight.

By the time it was 2 o'clock they meet in the living room before leaving for the Burrow. "Alright you lot you're all packed?" Ginny asked to which she got nods and some mumbled "yes'".

"Okay, good. Lily, Jenni, you're with me. James and Al you're with dad," Ginny said and with that they apparated away. When they arrived everyone besides George and Angelina Weasley's were there and Bill and Fleur Weasley's were in France spending Christmas with the Delacour's. Rose and Hugo immediately went from the kitchen to the living room to hug their cousin's hello. Hermione followed soon after, but Ron came in slowly.

Once they three got their hugs and hellos in Ron asked, "Jenni, may I speak to you for a moment?" She nodded briskly and followed him.

"I wanted to apologize for saying what I said about your friend's father at dinner. I say things that are on my mind, and sometimes my brain doesn't catch up on how it impacts the people I'm saying it _to._ So, once again I'm sorry," he says with sorrow.

Jenni looks at him carefully for a minute before saying; "I think this is a lesson not just for you, but for me too. For you, it would be to be more careful about the words you say, and for me it's that I have to stand up for what I believe in because I couldn't ever let any rude words go unnoticed. And with that all said, apology accepted."

"Thank you," Ron says as he hugs her, "it would be interesting to see people's expression about how an eleven year old girl scolded me for being a prat."

Jenni laughed at him and said, "Well you don't have to say it was you. You could always say to people 'I saw an eleven year old girl scold a thirty year old man for being a prat'. That's a great conversation starter."

The day seemed to be getting better and better. The dinner was as spectacular as ever, the gifts were amazing, and the midnight snowball fight was like no other. It was full of intensity, speed, and agility that were given from both teams. When they finished the game they went inside to the warm house and Teddy put a fire and Molly, Lucy, and Jenni started to make hot chocolate for everyone. They all had to be as quiet as possible because all the adults had gone to bed.

Once the hot chocolate was ready they served it to everyone in the living room and all the cousins went around to talk about their Christmas and what they liked best about it. All of them talked about how they loved their gifts, some – namely Fred and James – explained how Grandma outdid herself for this years dinner.

Lucy said, "You say that every year."

Both boys replied in a snarky tone, "That's because it happens every year."

As for Jenni, this was her first Christmas at the Burrow and told them how happy she was that even though she didn't spend it with her parents; she still spent it with her family.

When morning came, and it was time to eat breakfast, many of the adults were reading the _Daily Prophet _and eating their breakfast at the main table while the kids were at their own table joking around while eating.

As Harry was reading the _Prophet_ a certain article caught his attention. He had a concentrated expression that soon transformed into a worried expression as he read on. When he finished, he looked over to Jenni and saw she was laughing at something Albus said to James, who was glaring at his brother. Hermione saw this and whispered to him what was wrong.

Flabbergasted, he stuttered, running his hands through his hair, with his voice barely audible over the chatter, "The… that man… who… who murdered her parents… he's been spotted. In a village close by."

"What?" she whispered nervously "let me see that article." She read the passage Harry pointed to and her anxious expression was similar to Harry's worried one.

"Will you tell her?" she whispered fervently.

"I will, but not know. She's still in Christmas mode and they last thing she needs to hear is about her parents' murderer," he whispered back, "I have to tell Ginny first, and then decide."

Hermione nodded then said, "Okay, but until then, do _not_ let her go off anywhere by herself without someone who can legally use magic. Merlin knows where that man is now."

Harry knew she was right; he couldn't let Jenni get hurt. He wouldn't allow it – especially by that monster of a man.


	11. Break Time Pt3: News for a Night

Ginny was livid. She started to pace back and forth in Harry's study while fuming and running her hands through her hair and ignored all of Harry's soothing words. She refused to sit once Harry told her about the article he read in the _Prophet_ that morning.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded towards her, "please sit down. It wont do us any good if you're pacing around the room."

"Harry. What the bloody hell does that _man_ thinks he's doing?" she seethed.

"I'm not sure. But whatever the reason, we will find him," Harry said calmly and pulled her arm to sit down next to him. She gave in, reluctantly to his soft, but firm tug.

"We have to tell her. I don't want to – Merlin _knows_ I don't want to – but we have to," she responded with tears in her eyes.

"I know we do. She has to know," Harry reasoned and Ginny nodded.

"We should tell her after dinner. Let her sleep on it – that is if she even sleeps," Ginny said honestly, more to herself than to Harry.

"After dinner it is," sighed Harry.

Harry and Ginny remained quiet throughout most of dinner while the kids all joked, laughed, and talked amongst each other – oblivious the adults' silence. Both had too much on their mind to be distracted. They were going over the different ways they could approach Jenni about the mans sighting gently in their mind. And, no matter how much they tried to not think about the young girls reaction, they knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Harry thought that if he were to have her read the article and then get her take on the news would be best. But then he felt she wouldn't say a word and simply be shocked by the article.

Ginny thought that telling her bluntly once James, Albus, and Lily left might not be easiest, but would certainly be quickest. However, she thought that if she told her bluntly, she'd explode and storm into her room.

Either way they looked at it, the news should not be something to take lightly. And Jenni's feedback is something they should be concerned about whichever way it goes.

Once they all finished dinner, James and Al went into Al's room to look at the pranks James gave him for Christmas. Meanwhile, Lily and Jenni helped Ginny clear the dishes. And, Harry went up to his study to think over what to say to Jenni.

Once the girls cleaned the dishes Lily ran up to Al's room to see the pranks, Jenni was about to follow, but Ginny caught her, "Jenni," Jenni turned around slowly to face her, "cold come up to Harry's study with me? There's something the three of us need to talk about."

"Oh. Sure Ginny," Jenni gave her a curious expression as she said this.

"What could they possible want to talk about?" Jenni thought, "grades? Homework? Making sure James and Fred don't blow up the school?" The topics could be about anything.

The two girls entered Harry's study, and Ginny closed the door behind Jenni, pulled out her wand and whispered "Muffliato". Jenni was beginning to get more and more curious by the second.

"Jenni, could you sit down on the couch, please?" asked Harry. Jenni nodded and sat herself down.

"Listen, Jenni," Ginny started with an unsure tone, "there's some… news you need to know about." Jenni nodded at her to continue.

"See, we weren't aware of this news until Harry here… well… read it in the news this morning. It's not good news," Ginny stated this last part more to herself, "it definitely is _not _good."

"But it is something you need to be aware of," Harry continued for her, and then hannded Jenni the article to read.

The air in the room seemed to be diminshing as Jenni read more of the article. When she finished, she put the paper down on her lap, her eyes wide with fear which soon narrowed, filled with anger. She bit her lip and her eyes wandered all around the room until they finally landed back on the picture of her parents' murderer on the paper. Harry and Ginny could sense that she was collecting her thoughts on this matter and waited for her to say the first words.

"Why?" Jenni choked out.

"Sorry?" Harry said quizzically.

"Why?" Jenni repeat louder with a quiver to her voice, "why! Why on earth is this… this _monster_ back? What does he even want! Why did he kill my parents!" She shouted all this while holding back tears. Ginny and Harry looked at her compassionately.

"We don't know," Harry said truthfully.

"If we did know then we'd tell you. But this is as much of a shock for us as it is for you," Ginny said delicately as she sat next to the hurting girl, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Am I safe?" Jenni said looking up at Harry with sudden fright in her eyes.

"As long as you don't wander off here you are. And don't get me started at how safe you'll be once you're back at Hogwarts. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ harmful will be able to touch you as long as you're here or at Hogwarts," Harry said with such confidence that it made Jenni smile.

"Okay. Good. Okay," Jenni said nodding feverishly, "I'm getting tired, I think I'll get ready for bed."

"That's fine," Ginny said.

"Try to sleep. I'll do my best to find out as much as I can tomorrow at work," Harry explained.

Jenni got up, gave them hugs good-night, went to her room and got her pajamas on then shrank into her sheets. Her mind was whirling with thoughts about the man at the meadow, and wonders about where he is now, and thoughts about why he could possibly be so close to her. She looked over to see the time; 12:30 it read. She groaned, and after a few minutes she got up to use the loo.

She crawled back into bed – 12:50. 'Why can't i fall asleep?' she thought to herself, annoyed. After fifteen minutes of laying in her bed, and scaring herself with more alarming thoughts, she decided to get up again. Instead of walking to the loo, she walked to the end of the hall towards James' room. She fought with herself about entering his room when she knows he's sound asleep. She continued to debate with herself about going inside because she really needed someone to talk to after what she's learned from today. Her thoughts about being kind and letting her friend sleep as she was having internal issues did not sit well with her. So she knocked lightly on his door - knowing full well he wouldn't answer - so she opened the door and walked in.

"James?" she whispered as she approached the boys bed.

"James?" she said with a forcefull poke to his side, to which he bolted straight up.

"Eh? What! I swear I didn't do it Professor!" he yelled, but once his eyes adjusted to the dark and saw that it was Jenni who woke him up, he softened his face and looked more alert, "Jenni? What is it? What's wrong?"

She remained silent and crawled into his bed next to him and held onto him and began sobbing into his chest. James was taken aback by her actions, but hugged her all the same. He whispered soothing words into her ear, and stroked her hair while holding onto her tightly.

They stayed like that until 1:30 when Jenni finally pulled away from him and wiped away her tears. She was still quivering so James held her hand until any last minutes sobs came to an end and he waited for her to speak.

"I'm sor-sorry," Jenni hiccuped.

"Don't be," James encouraged her and Jenni smiled at him, "do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is?"

Jenni gave an uncertain look until she replied, "Yes. I need to get it out into the open."

So, for the next hour and a half, Jenni poured out all her thoughts, emotions, fears, hatred, and pain about her parents' muder and murderer. When she finally came to the part about learning about the monster being close by, she explained about how she felt so small. And that Harry and Ginny somehow made her feel like she was helpless. She told him how she knows she's still a child – "by age", but reasoned that she's seen things no child should ever have seen. And she described how every night she holds the picture of her parents and talks to them about her day, and that she prays that they're doing well in heaven. The last thought she tells James was about how she hopes they're looking out for her, and watching over her as her guardian angels.

"They are," James comments, reassuring her, she gives him a tearful smile and hugs him once again.

After Jenni poured her heart out to James, he senses she is still in a vulnerable state and offers up to her to stay in his room for the night so that way she's not alone with her thoughts tonight. She complies without arguing and nestled under the sheets next to her best friend. Both she and James slept soundly for the rest of the night.

A/N: A specific song inspired the meaningful scene between Jenni and James. The song is called "My Immortal" by Evanescence, and for future reference I may or may not borrow ideas from some of the lyrics and paraphrase them my own persective. **I don't own "My Immortal" I was only using it for writing inspiration purposes only**.


	12. Even for a Second

It amazed Jenni and James just how quickly Christmas break passed and that for the second time they were on the Hogwarts Express for the second time. They had asked Harry and Ginny about their plans to stay at Hogwarts for Easter break with Fred and some friends, and their results seem to be favorable for them. They told them that as long as they have two or more friends staying then they're allowed to stay for the break. The two kids were ecstatic with the reply, and so was Fred once they told him in the compartment.

The train arrived at the school earlier than usually, allowing everyone some time to settle in before going down to the Great Hall for a welcoming feast made by the house-elves. The first year Gryffindor girls' dormitory was loud with warm greetings.

"Melanie! I've missed you so much!" Jenni cried happily as she and the blonde girl embraced in a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave me again!" cried an equally happy Melanie.

"I can't believe it's only been _two _weeks since we last saw each other," Beth stated, amazed. All five girls looked around at each other and couldn't believe that in that small amount of time, all of them missed one another as though it was two months.

"Imagine how strange it'll be over summer if none of us see each other," Hannah commented.

"That wont happen," Jenni said seriously, earning curious looks from the four girls, "because we'll have to make plans to see each other every week." They nodded and agreed with those words.

Dominique came into their dormitory and said that it was time to eat, so the five girls linked arms and they walked to the Great Hall chatting to each other joyfully. After Headmistress McGonagall's welcome back speech everybody dug into the filling foods displayed in front of him or her.

The five girls sat with each other and took turns filling everyone in on their break. Beth and her family went to Germany for Christmas and New Years. Hannah, Scarlett, Melanie and their families stayed home for the Christmas season and did their family traditions: picking out Christmas trees, sipping hot chocolate by the warm fire, eating cookies and telling stories.

Jenni listened intently to all of her friends' stories and reminisced the traditions she would do with her parents: her parents would wake her up right at midnight on Christmas day, have hot cocoa ready for her, and the three of them would stand in the pavement in the snow as they drank their cocoa and let small amounts of snowflakes fall into their hats and hair.

Jenni had done this before she participated in the midnight snowball fight at the Burrow. She had told Teddy she had a tradition to continue without going into details, and by the time she came back the fight had begun, but she didn't care.

When Jenni told her girls this they smiled warmly at her, and told her how her parents would be happy she continued a Christmas tradition - even if they weren't there to celebrate it with her.

Scarlett asked about Jenni about what her guardians said about staying for Easter break. Jenni told them all what Harry and Ginny had told her and James.

"I'll send my parents a letter in the morning!" said an enthusiastic Scarlett.

"Me too!" Melanie said eagerly.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were starting to get stressful for the first years considering classes were getting tougher with 'final term talk' from their professors and what they should expect for the next few school years.

Jenni was staying up later and later more than she would like, and occasionally fell asleep on a red poster chair she deemed hers while working on a potions essay or transfiguration diagram more times than she would care to admit. However, she always had Melanie or James to nudge her awake and urge her to go to bed.

One Saturday night Jenni was working frantically through an essay explain the properties dragon blood possesses and how it can be of use, when Melanie sat in front of her and dropped an article from the _Daily Prophet_.

"What's this?" she asked irritably.

"Just read through," Melanie replied with an uneasy look. Jenni contemplated reading it after she finished her essay, but figured she would bug her about it until she read.

"Fine then," Jenni sighed. She picked the paper up from her parchment and read the article she pointed out at her: _Murderer Uncovered_. Melanie noticed she had an emotionless expression whilst she read on, and she began looking at her best friend anxiously. When Jenni finished reading the article she looked around, pursed her lips, folded the paper, and looked back at her friend who was looking back at her worriedly.

"Well?" Melanie questioned softly.

"Well," she scoffed, "just as I was beginning to calm down after hearing about the meadow man near where I live… he… he goes and kills again."

"What are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?" she asked astonished, "I'm thinking I want this man _gone_. He shows up at the meadow, _murder's _my parents, for goodness sake and then apparates away!"

Melanie whispered, "People are starting to stare."

"I don't give a damn if people are staring! This monster murdered two _innocent_ wizards and just pops away merrily. Probably saying 'well let me see which innocent family to screw up this time'. No," Jenni said choking back tears, "no. He needs to go away. Far from humanity, and far from me – even if it's for a second." She got up and left to go up to her bed.

"Sorry everyone. Stressing week," Melanie said meekly to the remaining Gryffindor's.

* * *

Many Gryffindor's heard about Jenni's blow up towards Melanie and James became overly cautious when he went to talk to Jenni the following afternoon after lunch. He found her in the library working on what appeared to be an unfinished homework assignment. So he walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat himself down across from her.

She continued on her paper – ignoring James' presence. "I know why you're here," she commented while putting quill to parchment.

"I don't doubt that," he said and when she didn't acknowledge what he said he continued, "So why did you quarrel with Melanie? _Melanie _of all people. If it was Fred or me I'd understand. But Melanie – please, enlighten me."

Jenni begrudgingly looked up from her essay, "First off: I'm not having a quarrel with Melanie. And secondly, I do not want to get into this now or here. So if you'll excuse me I have work that needs to be done."

"Fine, fine. I'll just sit here until you're done with that essay," James said innocently.

Time went by as Jenni finished up her essay and ignored James while doing so. James would occupy his boredom either by staring as she wrote her essay, or by going up and down the aisles in the library. Once Jenni finished she stared to pack her things in her bag and James got up.

"Ready to go?" he asked earnestly.

"Sure."

"Ready to talk?" he questioned as they left the library.

She looked at him intently, "You really want to know why I yelled at Melanie?"

"I'd rather get your side of the story. Mostly because I know that you wouldn't yell at Melanie. And because if you ever did yell at Melanie there's more to it than shouting from you. Like with Uncle Ron"

"You're absolutely right," Jenni said surprised, especially since he made a connection to something that was over a month ago.

She told him all about the article Melanie had her read, and how upset it made her feel. And how disgusted she felt when she learned the man had killed another wizarding family. She detailed how she wasn't necessarily yelling at Melanie, but merely yelling her built up rage towards the meadow man. When she finished she sat down on a nearby bench. She looked up and saw that James was smiling at her.

"For what reason in Merlin's name are you smiling for?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Jenni scoffed, "it's just that Melanie is a nervous wreck because she thinks you're upset at her for her showing you that article. When it turns out you're not upset at her but instead at the article."

"And you're smiling because…" Jenni indicated.

"Because it wasn't as serious as everyone was thinking," said James, "you need to tell her what you told me."

"Why's that?"

"Were you not listening to what I just said to you?" James wondered.

"No, I was. Sorry. I'll talk to her after dinner," Jenni said, now becoming concerned for her friend, "Thank you James."

"You're very welcome," James replied smiling.

"No, really. Thank you," Jenni said sincerely, "somehow, talking with you about these stressful things help me put all of it behind. Even for a second."

* * *

Hi everyone! So this chapter was inspired by Gotye's song "In Your Light". Personally, i think the lyrics of the song describe their friendship perfectly! **I do not own that song.**


	13. Affects from a Conversation

Sorry everyone for this long and overdue chapter. I've had major writer's block (with no help from the business of school staring back up again).

P.S. Reviews are always nice ;) Enjoy!

* * *

"Melanie!" Jenni shouted, coming into the common room after talking with James. Melanie turned around from where she was sitting on the couch with Scarlett. She stood up and Jenni could tell from the puffiness around her eyes she was crying.

"What?" she sniffled. Jenni didn't answer. Instead, she walked up to her and embraced her in a firm and comforting hug. Melanie hugged her back and started to sniffle more.

"I was such an arse to you," Jenni choked, "I had no reason to yell at you. All you were doing was being a good friend to me and I took it in the complete opposite of your intentions. I'm so sorry. I was just being dramatic; it's what I do."

"I accept your apology," Melanie said as they pulled apart, "and yes, you definitely were an arse to me and are _definitely _dramatic. But, that's all right. I'm bound to return the favor eventually."

The two girls laughed, and talked the rest of the day; from dinner to bedtime, they were inseparable. They talked about everything, from exams to spring break - with the occasional quips from James and Fred to make things fresh.

That night as the girls were getting ready for bed, Beth came up with the brilliant idea for a late night talk with everyone. She gathered each of the girls to surround her bed.

"So," she began, "what's up with everyone? I feel like we haven't talked in a long time."

"About what exactly?" Scarlett inquired.

"Anything… everything," Beth said cryptically.

"Why don't you start," Jenni offered.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, worrying the other four girls, "how about…_boys."_

'Leave it to Beth to want to talk about boys late into the night,' Jenni thought.

"So, any of you fancy one of them?" she questioned eyeing everybody. They shook their heads, and looked around expectantly for one of them to answer her question.

"Anyone? None of them?" she asked desperately, "Hannah? Mel? Jenni? Scarlett? Surely Scarlett, you like someone, or someone likes you?"

"Why are you zeroing in on me?" she exclaimed.

"Because _you_ have those striking green eyes," Beth said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just because I have striking green eyes doesn't mean I _strike_ people," she huffed.

"Okay, okay. Backing off," said Beth, "Jenni! Of Course! James!"

"Umm… sorry?" she said in bewilderment, "Never in a million years! That's ridiculous!"

Scarlett and Hannah were staring at Jenni as though they knew a secret she wasn't aware of. Beth was looking at her knowingly, and Melanie had her mouth open like a child would at the doctor's office. Jenni kept her gaze on Beth, looking at her like she was staring at a thestral for the first time.

"Admit it!" Beth accused.

"I will admit nothing, especially since there is nothing _to _admit," Jenni said informatively, "I like James, but he's practically my brother! That's never happening. Besides, I'm only eleven for Merlin's sake! What do you expect me to do at _eleven_? Jump on the boyfriend train to marriage-ville? No, definitely not."

"Okay," Beth said calmly, "backing off once again."

"Yes. And stay off," Jenni said, agitated by her friend.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt…" Scarlett mumbled. Jenni gave her a withering stare.

"I'm going to bed before any of you decide to make up anymore absurd assumptions about me and James," she proclaimed. Little did she know that the very boy was standing outside the door with a textbook in hand, a question diminishing in his mind, and crushed emotions entering as he listened to the girls' conversation.

* * *

"Did you find out… " Fred stopped short as his cousin entered the room and sat on his bed with a depressed expression, "what happened?"

"She doesn't like me," he said downcast.

Who? Jenni?" Fred asked. James nodded in reply.

"You'll be fine. There are plenty of other girls in this school, plus you're only eleven. You don't need a relationship at eleven," Fred encouraged, " anyway, what do you expect to do at elven? Go to Wedding Island?"

"Yeah, you're right," he said, even though he didn't agree with him 100 percent.

"Just try to sleep, wake up in the morning and forget about it," Fred said, "don't act any different, or else something will seem obviously wrong. Try not to think about it."

James nodded and got ready for bed and sank into his sheets immediately. He couldn't get the conversation he overheard out of his head. He continued to analyze every word they all said to make some sense of everything. Was he too obvious? Was she too oblivious? Or perhaps she really was in denial. He began to think about what Fred and Jenni both said.

They _were_ only eleven 'but mum was a year younger when she liked dad,' he defended to himself. 'Dad didn't have those feelings for mum until he was sixteen' he thought. 'Oh no. Will I have to wait five years until she likes me – if she likes me,' he considered. He decided to stop his incessant thinking and focus on what he needs – sleep. He closed his eyes, cleared his head, and prayed that he wouldn't act too differently around Jenni.

* * *

Months passed by since James accidentally eavesdropped on the first year Gryffindor girl's conversation. He stuck his best into not acting strange around Jenni. For the most part he was successful, but on the other hand friends – including Jenni - noticed something about him seemed off. Fred being the only one who knows the reason behind his best friends different manner, chooses not to mention anything to anyone, and plans to keep his cousin busy and distract him from thoughts of Jenni by pulling more pranks (without the assistance from Jenni).

Fred can see that nothing seems to change in James' mood outside of pranking. He talks to him, but feels as though he would receive a better response talking to the giant squid. Easter was coming around the corner and Fred came up with an idea that might make James feel better.

"James?" Fred asked one night.

"Hmm?" James mumbles as he does homework for Transfiguration.

"I have a thought that may help you, considering your… situation," he says delicately.

"What's the idea?" James asked, not looking up from his homework.

"I think it would be best for you if you went home for break while Jenni stays here with her girls. You know? Take a little time away," he says empathetically.

James looks up at him thoughtfully, "That's a good idea. I'll write to mum and dad to tell them."

"Yeah, I should probably tell my parents I'm coming home too," Fred mused.

"You're coming with me?" James said amused.

"Of course I am! I'm offended you think I wouldn't!" Fred said mocking sadness.

James laughed, "Yeah, well, you want to join me in telling Jenni the news once we hear back?"

Fred gave him a nervous look, "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I probably should."

"Good, because I didn't want to be alone," James said relieved.

* * *

The following day, the two received replies from their parents saying that they'd be happy to have them home for the upcoming break. Their siblings were excited and parents thrilled. However, Ginny and Harry were curious to know if Jenni would be joining them. James concluded that he should tell Jenni the change of plans for him and Fred.

The found her talking with Scarlett in the square after eating lunch. The boys went over and asked if they could talk with her alone. Jenni got up and walked with them to a tree a short distance away.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, you see," Fred began cautiously, "James and I were thinking – together - that we aren't really ready to spend some time away from our parents and siblings just yet."

"Uh-huh. So you say?" she said suspiciously.

"Yes. And we decided – together – that we would go back home, spend break with them, and stay at Hogwarts another time. That is, when we're less attached," James finished for Fred.

"I see. So you decide to just walk away from something we've all planned for _months_ all because you're… attached," she said sardonically.

"You're mad," Fred said.

"Nope. Not mad, just disappointed," she replies.

"That's mum for mad," Fred notes.

"Well I'm not a mum," she says irritably, "so I'm not mad."

"Alright, you aren't mad," said Fred meekly.

"I suppose I'll see you in a week, since you'll leave tomorrow," she says remotely.

"I suppose," James says somberly. Jenni nods and walks back to Scarlett.

The two boys look at her as she walks away, and then turn around to go up to their dormitory to pack. Fred looks at the ground as they walk back and James starts to feel even more depressed than he did before.


	14. Every Friendship has a Feud

Soooooooooooooo sorry for the super duper late post! I just haven't had much time to sit down a type! Hope you like it! And reviews are always nice!

* * *

Jenni was beginning to feel utterly miserable. Spring break had come to a quick end and the school year seemed to be wrapping itself up within a few weeks. Since the boys had come back from break Jenni had hardly spoken with them, and felt a ting in her stomach due to being aloof from them. Granted, she knew _she _was the one freezing them out because of their sudden change of break plans – which irritated her more than she knew it should have.

The boys have tried to talk to her, but after a month of her silent treatment they've given up and settled on only saying phrases along to the lines of "Hi, how are you?" and "Can you hand me that piece of parchment?" They decided to have her come to them and make amends rather than the reverse; after all it was her who's throwing the fit.

It was late into a Friday night as Jenni was finishing up homework in the dormitory when Melanie bursts into the room, "You need to stop this."

Jenni looks up at her friend, perplexed. "Oh, don't give me that face," Melanie demands, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh," Jenni says, sensing a rant coming on.

"You can't just go on around the castle expecting something to suddenly make things better. You're mad at them for not telling you their late plans. Yes, they should have made these plans earlier, but what can you say – it's James and Fred, what else do you expect?" she continued, "you've gotten so mopey and grumpy it's become really annoying to the rest of us who are having fun and _trying_ to bring you into the fun."

Jenni shouted, "Well excuse me if I don't think gossiping every minute of the lives of people I don't know of inside this giant castle is _fun_!"

"See this is exactly what I mean by grumpy!"

"I don't care about being grumpy or being childish for that matter. All I care about is the fact that two of my _best_ friends changed plans on me at the last minute! _Plans_ the three of us made before Christmastime and _lied_ to me about the reason they left!" Jenni cried with furious tears falling down her face. Melanie forgot all about what she was going to say and focused on her hurting friend.

"I didn't know that," Melanie whispered.

"Yeah, well… they aren't completely out of the fault," she mumbled bitterly.

"How do you know they lied? I mean, yes they lie of course, but to _you?_ That just doesn't seem possible," Melanie said stunned.

"I've known them my entire life and I know them through and through. I can easily tell when they lie, even though they've rarely lied to me," Jenni disappointedly said.

"Well, why don't you talk to them about it?" Melanie asked.

"It's because they would only lie about lying. Or they'll make up an entirely stupid new lie to hide the real reason. Like I said, I know them," she pointed.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do?" she questioned. Jenni shook her head at her in uncertainty.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by since Melanie and Jenni's conversation in their room, and tension was building, not just between James, Fred, and Jenni, but throughout the castle as the school year was coming to an end and finals creeping around the corner. The boys were feeling desperate to have Jenni back, and not just because they need her help and focus for the exams. And, whenever Jenni found herself bored from studying in her room she had to retrain herself from going down to the common room to see if James and Fred are cracking jokes. But, little did they know how much the other longed to be in their company.

The final day before her first exam, Jenni was studying like crazy to absorb everything imaginable into her brain about every subject. She was just about to give up from stress when she feels someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Can we join you?" asked a timid voice. She turned around to see if the voice matched up with the face she thought, and gave a small smile at the two people standing nervously with books in arms.

"Sure, after all, I need something to keep me from breaking down," she replied.

James and Fred smile with relief and sit opposite her. "Studying Transfiguration?" Fred asks, and she nods in reply.

"Good," James sighs, "that's what we need your help with."

"I'm always here to help," Jenni smiles. The three continued to study together, testing one another, reading chapters, and laughing over jokes they would tell each other throughout the study session. Once they had finished, it was nearly dinner so they walked with each other to the Great Hall. When they entered Melanie and Scarlett were saving a seat for Jenni, but when they saw who was accompanying her, they made more room and were beaming at Jenni.

* * *

"Hey you three," Scarlett said with her eyes dancing as the three sat down to eat.

"Hello," all three replied, giving Scarlett a suspicious stare.

"What have you three been up to?" she asked curiously.

"Studying for tomorrow's exam. I think we're prepared, or at least I am," Jenni replied.

"Yeah I feel good about it," Said Fred.

"Me too," James agreed.

"Scarlett, quit the questions," Melanie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, fine," she said, "I was only curious."

After the five friends finished eating they walked up to the common room, sat around the fire and caught up with each other considering the few months Jenni, James, and Fred froze out their friendship. When Melanie and Scarlett had gone up to go to bed, Jenni stayed behind with her gnawing questions in mind.

The boys were making conversation about numerous topics: how they know Teddy and their cousin Victoire are bound to date each other, how the exams are going to be hard, and how they can't wait until school's out and go back home. Throughout their conversation, Jenni was plucking up the courage to ask about the reason why they left for break.

"Why did you lie?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry?" Fred and James asked in unison.

"Why did you lie?" she repeated audibly.

"About what?" Fred inquired.

"Leaving for break."

"We didn't lie," James said.

"Don't lie now," she warned.

The boys gave each other a look saying 'you tell her'. Meanwhile silence rose between the trio.

"Alright," James started, "we didn't really leave because we were attached to our family. We left because… well... we didn't want to deal with Finny boy. We wanted a week away from him."

Jenni didn't buy it, however she wasn't going to fight it. If they weren't going to tell her the real reason for leaving, then she wasn't going to waste her breath hassling them for the truth. She convinced herself from this experience that every friendship must have secrets, even when that friendship seemed to be the most transparent of relationships.

"All right, that makes sense. I would probably have done that too if I couldn't handle a roommate," she replied with a tone of understanding. However in her mind she was thinking about how ridiculous that reason would be if true. She wouldn't leave a friend no matter how much she may dislike a roommate. It isn't worth leaving. She now knows that not everybody is exactly how they seem.


	15. Curiosity, Confusion, and Content

Hey all of you! So this will be the last chapter of "A Twist in Fate". But, be on the look out for my sequel of this story! Nothing has been posted, but I will be calling it "Fate is a Funny Thing" (though it may change..the title is a work in progress…) but I'm keeping up with the whole 'fate' theme. It'll be set in Jenni's 5th or 6th year. Still debating, but if you have ideas send me a message! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Exams are finished and the final day is coming to a close. The past week of testing has stressed all students as well as teachers. Students have been passing through the halls with chatter of how they felt like a test couldn't have been any easier or how they know they completely bombed that test.

All that talk never penetrated Jenni. She was confident in herself to know she did well to pass her tests since she studied night and day for each one. She was focusing on more important personal matters. Despite it being a week since she "confronted" the boys about lying to her, she can't get it out of her head that something – though it's small – is out of place with them. She can't put her finger on it, but something has been off between the three when they hang out together. Could it be that since she knows they lied, she's sending an awkward vibe? 'No,' she thought, 'that would be completely ridiculous.'

Jenni decided to take a walk around the grounds to clear her mind off of school and friends and be alone while it's still light outside. She walked down to the Black Lake and found a tree to sit under. When she sat down and looked upon the glistening water, she could have sworn the Giant Squid waved when it came up momentarily. Once she settled down from her excitement, she closed her eyes and let the soft breeze of air take her to a peaceful place, until suddenly, her content was interrupted.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a small voice. Jenni, with her eyes closed, desperately wished the person could see she's by herself, with her eyes closed, completely at peace, with the desire to not be disturbed. However, she opened her eyes, and saw it was Brendan Finnigan. 'Why in Merlin's good name would he want to sit next to me on the very last day of school?' With her curiosity getting the better of her she allowed him to sit with her.

"So," Brendan started, "did you enjoy your first year?"

Jenni was still mystified that this boy siting beside her, and it took her a moment to understand what he said, "Oh, yeah. I did, it was a good year. Though I hope the future years are better." Brendan nodded in agreement.

"You're probably wondering why I'm sitting with you right now, so I'll answer you silent question," he began, "I was hoping you could tell my James and Fred hate me so much. I haven't done anything to them, and to be honest I've barely talked to either of them."

Jenni was stunned. She didn't expect him to ask that, granted she didn't expect him to sit next to her, but she was still surprised none-the-less. "I… I don't know," she stuttered.

"Okay. I was only curious. I figured that since you three are best friends they would have told you," he said.

"Well, I don't think they _hate_ you… they just don't…" she trailed off not knowing how to end that sentence on a good note.

"I get it," he said quickly, "do you hate me?"

Taken aback she replied, "Of course not! You're a really good guy! And, that's why I don't understand why James and Fred don't like you."

Brendan took in what she said, "Alright. Good talk." He started to get up and Jenni was absolutely frazzled.

"Wait? What! You come down here just to ask why James and Fred hate you, get no actual answer, then get up?" Jenni announced.

"Yeah, you want to walk to dinner? It's getting dark," he responded.

"Walk to dinner? Are you serious?" she yelled.

"What? I'm hungry," he defended.

"Okay, I want answers," she started as they walked to the Great Hall for the end-of-year feast.

"Ask away."

"Why did you get up once I said I don't understand why the boys don't like you?" she questioned.

"Because you do," he stated simply.

"Sorry?"

"You like me. James and Fred may not, but _you_ do. That shows me who has a better personality," he responded with a smile.

"Thank you?" Jenni said raising an eyebrow, "I'm still confused."

"You don't have to be," he said. They made it to the hall and students were filing in to get a seat when he commented, "I'll see you next year. This was a good talk." And he walked away to sit with his friends, leaving Jenni with a blank expression looking after him.

"Sure, anytime. Loved this chat," she replied sarcastically as he walked away from her, so she headed to where her friends were sitting.

"What was all that about?" Melanie asked as soon as Jenni got to her.

"I'll tell you later," she said as Headmistress McGonagall stood up to give her end-of-year speech. She talked about how well everyone had done this past year, how she wishes the best of luck to all 7th years leaving, and how she hopes that all who return the following autumn will achieve even greater than they had the past ten months.

Once she finished everybody dug into the food in front of them, chatting the dinner away of talk about tests, friends, teachers, and summer plans. Jenni was paying little attention to what Scarlett was saying about visiting family in Germany for a few weeks, and was focusing on her conversation with Brendan and why he would talk to her on the very last day, about a grudge her friends had against him for the school year. Whatever the reason may be, it was added to her list of things to figure out throughout the summer.

When dinner had finished, the group met up in the common room to talk about plans for hanging out over summer. Scarlett explained she'd be gone for three weeks and leaves the day after she gets home, Melanie and her family are going away for a week in July, and both said they'll hang out with Jenni for sure in August for her birthday.

When they asked Jenni, Fred, James their plans over summer they had no clue. Usually Fred, goes on a small vacation with his family to a new city in England, and James and Jenni would both go to places with their own families, but considering the new living arrangements, things may change.

Though, whatever they do, Jenni can't wait to see everyone, catch up and forget the challenging moments of the past year she's gone through: death, despair, and delusions. She recognizes that wherever she goes, and whatever she does she has to accept that there is always a twist in fate.


End file.
